Caught In A Strange Paradox
by WickedTorchwoodFan
Summary: Sequel to Reflection. Ianto lets Jack in and things progress...Janto.
1. Letting You In

Letting You In

**Letting You In**

**A/N So here I am again writing a sequel. Potterfan89 and I have been brainstorming with titles ideas and stuff so here it is….**

'_**Everything'**_

Jack blinked at him. What was going on? First Ianto wouldn't tell him anything but now he wants to tell him everything? Jack shook his head and tried to get past Ianto. He justcouldn't get past the arm that was blocking the door.

'I need you to listen to me Jack.' Ianto swallowed his fear down. Why was this so God-damned hard_? _

'What if I don't want to?' Jack's voice was hoarse from crying and it surprised Ianto so he dropped his arm. Jack took advantage of Ianto's momentary shock and slipped past him. Cursing, Ianto followed him out.

'Jack! You can't keep running from this. It's going to catch up with you in the end and I think it's better if you hear it from me.' Ianto was steadily following his lover around the Hub as Jack tried to ignore what Ianto was saying.

'I can. Don't you see?' Ianto shook his head.

'Jack, -' Jack held up a hand to silence him. His ear com was buzzing. He touched it answering the call. It was Gwen.

'Jack, I know you don't want to talk to me right now.' _That's for bloody sure._ 'And I know that you're probably half way across the hub trying to leave with Ianto a few paces behind you.' _Smart girl. _'But trust him Jack trust Ianto and listen. I know what happened and he needs you right now more thanever. Trust him Jack.' The com went silent leaving Jack cursing to himself.

'Who was that?' Ianto's voice shook slightly.

'Gwen.' Ianto let out a breath and closed his eyes. This wasn't good. 'She knows.' It was said quietly but the silence of the hub made it seem like a shout. 'SHE KNOWS! And here you are expecting me to trust you when you already tell people what I don't know. I was supposed to know first Yan,' The use of the nickname made Ianto's eyes swell with tears. 'Not her, me. But I wasn't. Why?'

'B**-**because I didn't want to hurt you.'

'You say that a lot, but now I'm really starting to doubt it. There is one rule I live by Yan, one rule. Never fall in love. Hell, with a job like this you can't afford to. But I broke it. I fell in love with you and now I know why I set that rule. It hurts. Love hurts.' Jack was facing Ianto and his face was open. Ianto could see the pain and hurt cross the older man's face clearly and he cursed himself for putting it there.

'But that's the point Jack. Love hurts and that's how you know its love.'

'Love is supposed to be beautiful, filling and caring. But we don't have that. We have hurt and pain.'

'We have that because we've just started falling in love. We're not in love completely Jack and that's why it hurts. You don't know how much you need to trust me and I don't know how far I can push you. But that's okay because we work on it and build it. That's why love is the best thing we have. It's the closest thing we have to magic.' Ianto was breathing heavily after saying this. It made sense to him hopefully it would make sense to Jack.

'But why didn't you tell me?' Asking the same question for the countless time.

'I don't know why Jack but I'm sorry.'

'Sorry?' Ianto nodded. 'Sorry doesn't mean anything. It doesn't _do _anything. Sorry doesn't fill the void in my heart. Sorry doesn't make the pain go away. It doesn't mean anything, just a word tossed around to cover up mistakes.' Jack made to walk away from Ianto but Ianto reached forward and grabbed his arm. Jack curled his hand in a fist and swung round hitting Ianto in the face. Out of shock and pain Ianto let go, clutching his now bleeding nose. Jack used his shock and ran to the cog door, opening it as he approached. He glanced back at Ianto and shook his head as more pain erupted in his heart. This was painful.

Ianto watched Jack run knowing it was pointless to follow him. He wiped his nose on his shirt covering the sleeve with blood - _Oh well, dry cleaning's got out worse –_ and made his way back to his desk. He understood why Jack wouldn't want to listen to him but it still hurt when he walked away. He had no idea what Gwen had said but Jack had been less than impressed. It hurt himto know that he was trying to explain things and Jack hadn'teven bothered to listen. Hell, if Jack had done what he had, Ianto wasn't all too sure he would listen to him explain either. How could Ianto sort out the problem he had with Jack if the older man wouldn't listen? Ianto ran his hands down his face and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Jack somehow managed to walk around Cardiff, fighting the chill in the crisp autumn air. He had left his famous coat back at the hub and he was not about going to go back and get it. He was too proud. Was he really that proud that he wouldn't even listen to Ianto**, **the man he loved? Yes. He had been hurt by his young lover and he was too proud to listen to him. He had to remain proud – it avoided him falling in love. But he had let himself down. He had fallen in love with the one person who could hurt him most. Jack sat on the bench behind him and ran his hands down his face sighing. This was going to be harder than what he thought.

**A/N thanks to Potterfan89 for the help……**

**Review ! **


	2. I Need You To Know

**Letting you in**

Deciding the cold was too much, Jack rummaged in his pocket to find he had a few spare coins, just enough for coffee. He marched over to the nearest cafe and opened the door, embracing the warmth it offered. He ordered his coffee and took it to a table near the window. Looking out the café window, all Jack could see was lovers. Holding hands, kissing, smiling at each other – even just walking beside one another without the fears that the other is keeping a terrible secret. It made Jack's heart constrict when he thought about how they were allowed to be happy, yet he wasn't. He wasn't allowed to be happy with Estelle because she grew up and left him. He wasn't able to be happy with Gwen because he didn't love her enough. And he couldn't be happy with Ianto because he loved him too much so much it hurt..

Love. Who decided it should be shared? Whoever it was, Jack wanted to decapitate them with one _very_ pointy stick. He was sick of love. Sick of the way it manipulated people, sick of the way it seemed _so_ fantastic when it wasn't at all and sick of the way it made him hurt. But he didn't have to hurt did he? All he had to do was listen to Ianto. Ha! As if he wanted to do that. But he did– he wanted to go back and listen to Ianto's story and hold him in his arms. Yet he was held back by the fact that Ianto had held a secret from him.

'Everyone can hold secrets love.' Awoman who looked to be about 30 sat herself down in the vacant seat opposite Jack.

'Excuse me?' Jack raised an eyebrow at this behaviour as he looked at her. She had a multi coloured cloak covering the majority of her clothes, dirty blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in scraggly curls and bright green eyes that held knowledgebeyond her years. Oh, and she stunk like piss. But none of that mattered because Jack felt as if he'd known this woman for years.

'Everyone can hold secrets.' She repeated simply.

'H – H – How?' Jack choked out.

'It doesn't matter.' The woman snapped. She repositioned her cloak and fixed Jack with an iron glare. 'As long as they feel inclined to share with you when they want to, it doesn't matter that they keep secrets.'

'B – B – But' Jack cleared his throat.

'He has said he wants to share with you hasn't he?' Deciding he couldn't form words, Jack simply nodded. 'Well then – it's fine.' She stood up and gathered her cloak around her. 'Everyone can hold secrets, even you Jack Harkness.' She made her way to the door.

Jack sat back on the seat and thought. How did she know so much? The he realised: she never said 'she' when referring to sharing, she said '_he'_. Jack stood up and raced to the door after dropping a couple of spare coins on the table. Bursting into the quiet Cardiff street, he cursed. Empty. He made his way back down the street shivering in the cold wind. How did she know so much? She even knew his name! Disgruntled, Jack put his head down and battled against the wind as he walked towards the hub. He had no idea why he was heading there, just that it made sense – the _woman_ made sense.

All too soon, Jack arrived at the tourist office. He paused just inside, trying to work out to say to Ianto. Sorry? Hi? I want to listen? ... Maybe he should he just forget the words and have his wicked way with him? Jack snorted at the thought.

'Who's there?' A weak voice called out from the general direction of the desk. Jack immediately stopped snorting and searched around for a weapon. Voices can be misleading. He took a brochure and rolled it up and made his way to the desk. Creeping around it, he raised the brochure in defence, only to let it drop as he realised who it was. Now it was Ianto's turn to laugh.

'Shut up.' Jack said in a small voice and scowled at the younger man but this didn't stop Ianto from laughing.

'A brochure?' Jack rolled his eyes as Ianto continued to laugh.

'I had to arm myself.' Jack crossed his arms and pouted.

'Oh yes, I'm sure.' Ianto stood up and tried to pull a serious face before collapsing into laughter.

'What's so God Damn funny about defending myself?'

'Nothing.' Ianto said seriously**,** Jack nodded himself in an 'I told you so' fashion. 'Just the 'weapon' of choice. 'I am Captain Jack Harkness fear me for I am armed'-' Ianto paused for a dramatic effect, ''With a brochure.''

'At least it's better than 'fear me I am Jones Ianto Jones and I shall zap you with my coffee beans.''

'Shake with terror for my brochure is most fearsome of all.'

'My beans shall burn you – just add hot water.' Ianto stepped closer to Jack.

'What are you saying about my coffee beans?' He asked defensively. **'**I thought youliked my coffee beans?**'**

'What are you saying about my brochure?' Jack's heart was hammering. 'you never know who could attack you from behind'

Jack and Ianto were nose to nose – mouth to mouth. All he had to do was lean forward. As if Ianto was having the same thought, both men leaned in, sighing as their lips met. What started off as an innocent caressing of lips, ended as a battle for dominance. Jack ran his tongue along Ianto's, relishing in the fresh taste of coffee. All anger and pain was forgotten as Jack slipped his hands inside Ianto's shirt, running them along his torso. He was stopped by Ianto placing his hands on top of Jack's.

'We…Have…To…Talk.' Ianto murmured between kisses. Jack stopped his assault on Ianto's neck and lips. He pulled himself away when Ianto grabbed his hand. 'No matter what I tell you Jack, I love you.' Jack gasped at the rawness of it before grabbing Ianto and smashing their lips together again. Before he became completely lost in the taste of Jack, Ianto drew back.

'We have to talk Jack.'

'Forget it, I don't care anymore.' He went for Ianto's lips again but was stopped by Ianto placing a hand over his mouth.

'Yes you do, I do too and I want – I _need_ you to know.' Jack simply nodded and, taking Ianto's hand, led him into the Hub.

**A/N Okay, so here it is and I'm sorry it took so long to update! Massive thank you to Potterfan89 for beta'ing for me :D (love this girl !! My writing would suck without her lol) Anyway, review and hopefully the update would be more quicker but I can't promise anything because I have coursework and my Beta is moving but we'll work it out lol! So enough of me rambling and I'll update soon !**

**WickedTorchwoodFan x**


	3. The Beginning

The Beginning

Ianto took a quick look around the Hub to make sure it was empty before pulling his hand from Jack's.

'I'll... erm... go make some coffee.' Knowing he needed a couple of minutes to prepare himself, Jack just nodded.

'I'll meet you up in the board room.' Ianto smiled slightly and made his way to the espresso machine whilst Jack went off in the opposite direction.

Stumbling into the board room several minutes later, Ianto sank into the seat opposite Jack. Before he could say anything, Jack jumped straight in with his question.

'Did you love her?'

'Who?'

'The woman you….were with?' The pain in Jack's eyes made Ianto want to hold him.

'Of course not Jack. I don't,never could, love anyone but you.' Jack nodded and gestured for Ianto to carry on. 'Okay, so it was after I stole the machine that Kieran said would help me find out why he's my son. I don't know exactly how it works just that you think of someone's name and it takes you to them – no matter where they are in time or space. When Owen and Gwen used it they didn't know what they did, so the people who needed help called out to them. I know Tosh was supposed to destroy it after what happened but she wanted to carry a few tests out. Anyway, Kieran had his own and he told me how to use it properly………..

***~* Flashback*~***

_Ianto pushed down on the button at the back as the machine started flashing. He snuck one last look at Jack before darkness claimed him. When the light reappeared he gasped. He was no longer in the hub but in a dusty street full of market stalls. He looked down at the machine in his hand as it started to shudder in his hands and flash uncontrollably. He cursed as he tried to push the button to take him back but nothing happened. As the machine stopped flashing Ianto's surroundings solidified more and the machine stopped flashing and shuddering. Looking around as people started to bump into him, Ianto realised he was stuck in 2016 – Kieran's time._

_Ianto slowly made his way down the street pulling his suit jacket around him that he had brought with the device. Everyone was wearing either long dresses or smart trousers but still Ianto felt over dressed. A woman was following him as he made his way down the street and Ianto felt the goosebumps rise up his neck. Was this the woman Kieran had meant? To find out he turned round but was surprised to see she had vanished from sight. Turning back around he jumped violently when he came face to face with a 6 foot man with one hell of a beer gut._

'_You planning on stealing my stuff boy?' He bellowed. _

'_N….N…..N…..NO' Ianto stammered out._

'_I think different.' He reached behind him and Ianto started sweating, he had no weapon on him._

'_Enough Morsus.' Ianto turned at the voice of a woman and was not that surprised to find _that_ it was the woman who was following him._

'_Says who Fylande?' _

_'I do.' She gestured with her hand and Morsus' eyes widened; he started to back off cursing and spitting in the woman's direction. When he had vanished form sight she turned to Ianto._

'_You are?'_

'_Ianto Jones. You?'_

'_Fylande.'_

'_I guessed that much but what's the rest of the name?'_

'_You needn't concern yourself with that.' She motioned for Ianto to follow her and with a quick backwards glance, he did. She led him to a small house about half a mile from the main square where he first landed. She bustled around a kitchen making some sort of beverage. As she prepared the drink, Ianto looked around the house he was in. From his position in the armchair, he could see that the house was on one level and had four rooms – Bathroom, Kitchen, Sitting Room and Bedroom. He craned his neck and saw Fylande coming back through the kitchen door with drinks. _'_You're not from around here, Ianto Jones.' Ianto gulped. 'Don't worry' she added at his panic stricken face. He looked back at hers and was somewhat relieved to find it free of emotion. He didn't know whether that freaked him or made it easier. ' I know exactly where you're from, I saw you arrive... and I saw your transport device break.' Ianto blinked at her. 'Don't worry I can fix it.'_

'_I really don't think you can._

'_Uh huh.' She looked into his eyes and by looking back in hers; Ianto could see knowledge that went beyond her years. A shiver made its way down the spine as he realise this woman might just be able to help him. 'I need to fix a device which sends you through rifts and get you back to 2008 outside the millennium centre in Cardiff.' Ianto's face slowly lit as he registered what she was saying. She could get him back to Jack! As he was slowly registering the fact he could get back to Jack, she shrugged her shoulders. 'But what do I know – I can't fix it.' _

***~* End Flashback*~***

'She knows too much. I don't like her.' Jack scowled and crossed his arms.

'You don't like her because she had your Ianto.' Ianto looked at Jack as he smiled.

'True but you're still _my _Ianto.' Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's possessiveness.

'Always…anyway....'

***~* Flashback*~***

'_Say you can fix it and get me back to Jack. What would it cost? I have no money.' Ianto felt his heart sink; if this woman wanted payment he had none and the future he wanted with Jack was just the past now. The woman smiled and Ianto felt a sense of unease coming over him._

'_I don't want money.' She looked behind her and Ianto saw her room. He gulped. Surely not?_

'_It will get me back to Jack?' _

_Fylande rolled her eyes. 'Yes it will get you back to your lover boy.' Ianto nodded and she took his hand leading him to the bedroom. He gulped, Jack better understand. _

***~* End Flashback *~***

Jack eyes filled with water. 'So you slept with her so you couldcome back to me?' Ianto blushed and nodded. Jack stood up and made his way around the table. He stood before Ianto**,** smiled as he cupped his face. 'That is the most sacrificial thing someone has _ever_ done for me – if that's even a word.' He smiled and claimed Ianto's lips for his own. Ianto melted into the kiss, drawing Jack's tongue into his mouth, caressing it with his own. He let himself be led out of the board room and into Jack's quarters while shedding his clothes and stealing kisses along the way. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

A/N

'Fylande' is pronounce 'fee-land' for those who were wondering.

So a massive thank you to Potterfan89 who beta's for me – this is the second version I sent to her – bless her and her patience lol. Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope this answers a few questions.


	4. Filling in the Blanks

**A/N Sorry for the long wait but I hope its worth it!**

Jack rolled over and smiled.

'Ianto….' He whispered conspiratorially. 'Can we do it aga-' He cut off as he realised he was alone. Sitting up sharply, he looked to his side and saw the clock blaring 3:45am. Groaning he swung his legs over the side of his 'bed' and climbed up and out of his hatch. He wandered around the hub looking for Ianto and trying to keep from shivering. It was exceptionally cold. However, all thoughts on the Cardiff weather were stopped as he passed the kitchen and heard sobbing. Bracing himself for the sight that was undoubtedly awaiting him, Jack stepped inside. His heart broke the minute he laid eyes on his love. Ianto Jones was sat with his back to Jack with his knees pulled to his body in a protective position. The sounds that erupted from his throat as he tried to prevent the tears from falling made Jack's blood run cold. _He _had caused this.

'Oh Yan.' He said as he crossed the space in two strides and settled himself down by his lover. He pulled the young Welshman into his arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Ianto sunk into the embrace and clutched at strong arms encircling him. Jack felt his eyes welling with tears as Ianto's body continued to rake with sobs. After what felt like and eternity to Jack (and that's saying a lot) Ianto calmed down. He looked up at Jack with red rimmed eyes and offered a weak smile.

'Sorry.' He said. Jack frowned down at him.

'Why?' Ianto looked down at the ground.

'For being weak.' It was so simple Jack felt a tear slide out. Ianto, his Ianto, was feeling ashamed for weeping? Jack tightened his grip on Ianto and buried his face in his hair, inhaling his scent.

'Never, I mean never feel sorry for showing me your feelings. I may not be the most committed person you've ever met but I want to share everything with you.' He mumbled into his hair. Ianto strained his ears but caught every word. 'I love you Jones Ianto Jones and it's about time you realised that.' Ianto twisted in his arms and offered a stronger smiles.

'Ditto Captain.' He said before reaching up to capture Jack's lips. The kiss started soft enough but Ianto put pressure behind it and Jack took the invitation to deepen it. His tongue ran the length of Ianto's lips seeking a gap so he could make his entrance. Unable to find one he prised Ianto's lips open and snuck inside. The Welshman was going wild. He never tasted enough of Jack, he put force into the kiss, challenging Jack to battle for dominance. He shifted so he was half sitting on Jack and Jack sat back so he was resting on the wall. Ianto began to feel dizzy, whether due to the intensity of the kiss or lack of oxygen, he had no idea. The oxygen need took over and Ianto pulled back. 'Wow.' He whispered before sneaking back for another one. Jack held a finger to his lips, halting him from gaining his prize.

'We need to move from here Yan. It's sooo cold.' Ianto chuckled and scooted off his lap and stood. The room span and Jack knelt to support Ianto as he staggered back. Raising to his feet, Jack took Ianto's in his and led him to the couch. Settling comfortably, he pulled Ianto down and held him in his arms.

'I need to tell you.' Jack tilted his head so he was somewhat looking at Ianto.

'Tell me what?'

'The rest.' Ianto sighed and looked across at the hub while Jack continued to rub circles in his back. They soon both got lost in the story Ianto was telling.

***~* Flashback *~***

_Ianto rolled over and snuggled to the heat source beside him._

_'Jack.' He murmured slightly._

_''Fraid not.' A womanly voice replied. Ianto snapped his eyes open and fell off the bed in shock as he struggled to get away from the woman beside him._

_'W.....W.......W......WH.........' He cleared his throat. 'H.......H........H.....W.......WH.....' The woman rolled her eyes._

_'You just 'made love' with me because you needed to get back to Jack – yes I know his name – as your device broke and I'm the only one who can fix it.' Ianto stared at her. He looked at himself and felt the bile rise in his throat. 'Bathrooms through there, clean up after and feel free to use the shower. Fresh towels are hanging over the rails.' Ianto nodded and took two pillows to cover his lower half before heading in the direction she had pointed. Just because they had....had......had been together, didn't mean he had to lose his dignity._

_Under the hot spray of the shower, Ianto allowed the tears to silently flow. He had already emptied his stomach – twice – and now he had to get the feel, scent oh whatever it was of her, off him. He scrubbed with the shampoo after realising it would leave her scent on him but he would rather smell of her shampoo than her sex. Jack was going to kill him when he got back to him. __**If **__he got back to him. Before he disembarked down that train of thought, Ianto stepped out the shower and found the towels on the rail. He wound one around him and made his way warily through the house. Once in the bedroom he noticed a fresh suit laying on the bed with a note._

_**This should fit you.**_

_Ianto looked it over and was some what glad to see it should fit him. Sliding into it, he realised it was an expensive suit and fit him perfectly, he even thought he looked rather dashing in it. Nothing compared to Jack though. Jack. The name brought fresh tears to his eyes and Ianto had to blink rapidly to stop them from falling. He left the room and wandered into the kitchen where Fylande was making breakfast. _

_'Morning' He nodded in her direction and she gestured to the coffee in front of him in return. He tentatively raised the cup to his lips and took a cautious sip. He was pleased when he found it tasted somewhat drinkable. He needed coffee. _

_'I'll take about a week to finish your device..' Ianto choked. 'Yes a week and I require payment.' Ianto's eyes widened. 'Not that kind! Just help around you know...cooking – I trust you know how to cook...making coffee – I know you're not particularly impressed with mine. Oh and I need you to stay in the house.' Ianto nodded his agreement and Fylande served up their breakfast. As they ate in silence Ianto thought about how they came into acquaintance._

_'Fylande, how did you know to follow me?'_

_***~* End Flashback *~***_

'An.....An.....And....She...' Ianto let the yawn out but not before Jack caught it.

'Don't worry, you can tell me more when you're more alive. Let's get you to bed.' He made to move but was pulled back by Ianto.

'More comfortable here.' He murmured. 'And it's bigger than your bed anyway.'

'Don't like my bed, don't get into it.' Was all Jack said as he sat back down. He turned so he was half laying on his back with Ianto covering him. The Welshman sure could generate heat. His thought dwindled out as he let the darkness of sleep take him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gwen wandered into the hub and wondered why she couldn't smell coffee. She made her way up a few stairs before catching sight of Jack and Ianto. She felt a pang in her heart as she wondered what it felt like to be Ianto and be able to kiss Jack and cuddle up to him. She shook the thought away as soon as it came and looked around her. She found what she was looking for on her desk. Stumbling over, she picked it up and wandered back and raised it to her eyes.

Click!

Jack woke and blinked tightly to get the bright light and sleep from his eyes. He saw Gwen holding a camera and smiling down at him and Ianto. Ianto. Jack twisted until he could see Ianto and was relieved to find him still asleep.

'What did you do?' He whispered to Gwen.

'Got the most adorable photo for the album. Now you better get up before Owen, Tosh and Kieran get here. Not too sure they'll have the same reaction as me.....' She trailed off as she made her way back to her desk. Jack chuckled and moved so he could pull himself out from under Ianto. He looked into his love's face and gently shook him to wake him up.

**AN So there you have it1 **

**Thanks to Potterfan89 who beta's for me **

**Thanks to all you readers too**

**Please review and I'll update soon :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan xx**


	5. Worry puts in an appearance

Ianto stepped out of Jack's office straightening his tie. Gwen looked up at him, giggled and looked away again. Ianto rolled his eyes at her 'maturity'. Surely two grown men can cuddle without having sex? Clearly not in her world. Stifling a yawn he made his way down the few steps and over to the coffee machine. Owen would need coffee and a coffee deprived Owen was no laughing matter.

'Morning Jack, morning Gwen, morning tea – Ianto.' Owen bounded into the hub with a broad smile and take away coffee for everyone. Ianto's eyes bulged. 'I know Ianto. Me being nice…what is going on eh?' Ianto just stared at him.

'Is that _instant_ coffee?' Owen glanced at the cups he was holding. Gulping he looked at Ianto sheepishly.

'Thought that counts?' Jack stifled a laugh that erupted from him and Gwen hid her face in her hands.

'B….b….but instant? I didn't even think that was possible for take away coffee.' Ianto squeaked out.

'Look tea boy you can either accept the fact I saved you a job and drink the damn coffee or you can ignore the coffees and proceed to make your own. Your choice.' Jack turned away but Ianto still noticed the shoulders shaking with laughter. He made his way to Owen.

'Thank you Owen for you ever so thoughtful means of saving me from work.'

'Whatever.' Owen turned away and handed the others their coffees. Each coffee he handed out received a meek smile and a grimace. 'Look, if you don't like the coffee don't drink it but if you don't drink it this will be the last time Owen Harper will help Tea Boy with his jobs.' He glanced around him. 'So…erm…no Tosh yet?'

'Clearly not.' Said Ianto drily. 'And if you want to help Tea Boy with his chores then how about not calling him 'Tea Boy' and start calling him by his name – Ianto Jones.'

'Okay then. Ianto Jones have you brewed more coffee yet? You see everyone hates theirs, they think they are shit. So you know just make them some more that they will actually appreciate.' Owen stomped off to the autopsy bay. The one time he wanted to impress Tosh by doing something thoughtful and buying the team some coffee, she wasn't there to bloody see it. God this was hard work.

'Owen, I need some more tests done on Kieran.' Jack's voice rang through the hub and Ianto felt himself tensing. He didn't see why as everyone now knew Kieran was his son. But why did he need more tests being done on him? Apparently Owen had the same thought.

'Why Jack come one I've done a dozen.'

'Well then do a dozen more.'

'Like what?' Owen appeared at the top of the bay stairs.

'Blood type, DNA, Allergies…whatever crap you doctors do.'

'It's all been done...'

'Answers?' Owen shared a look with Ianto and caught the brief nod given by the Welshman.

'Blood Type O, DNA – son to Ianto Jones and unidentified female, allergic to green peppers, pollen and one Captain Jack Harkness.' Owen beamed at the captain and bounded off down the autopsy stairs. Gwen laughed but was quickly silenced by a glare from the captain.

'Suppose you're funny eh lad?' Ianto rolled his eyes at the sparring between the 'men' and went to start the coffee machine.

'Who thinks they're funny?' Tosh walked through the cog door and placed her coat on one of the hooks.

'Not funny.' Owen's voice rang out, 'Hilarious. Was that Tosh I heard?'

'Yea why?' Tosh made her way to the autopsy stairs.

'I have a job for you my dear.'

'Oh no, no way Owen Harper…I am not lying for one of your dates enough, I have been your mother far too many times.' This comment earned confused looks from Jack and Gwen and a bemused smile of Ianto – who, of course, knew exactly what she was talking about.

'No Tosh nothing like that. I want you to taste this.' Owen ran up the stairs with a take away coffee in his hand and pressed it into Tosh's hand.

'Has it been poisoned?' She asked looking wary.

'NO…there may be a few people I would want to poison but you are not one of them. It' coffee I bought but no one wants to drink and I want you to try it and tell them they are all stupid for not drinking it.'

'You bought coffee for the whole team?'

'Well… I thought it would take a lot of Ianto....'

'Owen that's so sweet of you!' To prove her point Tosh took a sip of the coffee and managed not to wince as the bitterness filled her mouth. Jack, however, saw the face she was pulling and turned his back to stop himself laughing. Tosh and Owen were on the way to getting together and he'd be damned if he was going to stop them by laughing. Tosh swallowed the 'coffee' and smiled weakly at Owen. 'Tastes nice?' She said warily.

Owen cheered and grabbed her round the waist, lifting her up and spinning her round.

'You, Toshiko Sato are the most amazing person I know.' Without thinking Owen covered her lips with his. Tosh dropped the coffee in surprise as she felt Owen's lips moving against hers. Too shocked to do anything, she just stood there immobile until he pulled away. Blushing with embarrassment, Owen mumbled something about feeding Janet and pushed past Jack.

The rest of the team just stared after him as he stomped to the cells.

'I thought that was my job.' Said Ianto not being too helpful. Tosh just sat on the stairs and put her head in her hands. Jack sat beside her and put his arm around her. When she raised her head to look at him, her eyes were shining with tears.

'I had the chance to get him and I did nothing.' She whispered. 'He was kissing me and I was too stupid to realise I should have kissed him back. Now he's going to think I don't like him and never kiss me again. What have I done Jack?' Jack found it hard to comfort his Toshiko so just held her close. She leaned into him and sighed. 'I have work to do.' She said simply before standing and making her way to her desk.

Ianto came over and placed a coffee in front of her and she smiled up at him. 'Thanks Ianto.' He just smiled and walked away. Upon reaching the stairs leading up to the Hot room, he turned.

'Tosh, where's Kieran?' Everyone looked up at the question and looked around. Kieran wasn't in the hub – as far as they could see. Tosh just shrugged.

'I left him at my place.' Ianto's eyes bulged.

'You what?'

'Well he doesn't do anything while he's at the hub and he is only 13 so why not let him so what he wants and know he's going to have fun?'

'B…B….But he's only 13! He could try cooking something and burn himself or the food …or …or blow up the apartment…the neighbour hood or even the whole city! Did you think of that?' Jack and Gwen stood side by side laughing at Ianto's evident worry.

'Ianto I think you're being unreasonable and frankly you're a bit of a drama queen.'

'Unreasonable? You left MY son alone in a house and just came to work as usual. What if someone realises he's alone...he could get kidnapped…or…the flat could fall down or he could get killed. Did you ever…' Jack tuned out Ianto and just stared at stared at him, thinking. The Welshman was red in the face and clearly agitated about Kieran being left alone. Did he ever worry about Jack in that way when he was gone? Did he worry about the situations the captain could be in? Did he think about the captain while he was away? Jack felt a sense of unease coming over him as he watched his lover yell at Tosh. Why didn't Ianto ever show his worry to Jack…or even about Jack? When they were faced with a deadly alien, Ianto just told Jack the plan but didn't wish him luck – and that was facing aliens! Yet here he was freaking out over a 13 year old left alone in a perfectly secure flat. Jack's world seemed to stop as he realised what the sense if unease was – he was jealous of Kieran! Kieran could bring out a whole new side of Ianto that Jack had never managed to conjure. Jack looked at Ianto and realised at how parental he sounded and looked. The wide eyes, the extravagant movements, the tone of worry in his voice. He shook his head to catch the end of Ianto's rant. 'No wonder you don't have children.'

Everyone gasped at this statement and Jack cringed. This was going to get nasty – should he intervene? Gwen reached over and whispered in his ear.

'Leave them to it; if Ianto keeps it bottled up it could be worse. They both have feelings which are boiling over. Ianto, worry and Tosh, disappointment they need to yell to get it out.' Jack nodded and leaned against the wall watching the scene in front of him. Tosh stood up and shook her hair back.

'Ianto Jones, the reason I have no children is because I don't want to. I know the danger Torchwood causes and what it saves Cardiff wrong so shoot me down if I don't want to bring an innocent child into this world. Just because you go behind your partners back to become a dad doesn't mean I have to bring a child into the world too.' Jack let out a low whistle this was going to get very nasty. As he watched Ianto pale he realised how nasty it was going to get. He cringed, stepping away from the fighting duo.

'You have no idea why I brought a child into this world Toshiko and I think its best you don't find out. But if you think for one second that I went behind my partner's back just to become a dad, I strongly suggest you revise that theory. Now give me your keys so I can go get my son.'

'He's not your son Ianto; he's just a child who shares your DNA.'

'How dare - '

'Right that's enough!' Gwen stepped in between them unable to take it anymore. 'Have you listened to yourselves? You sound like bitchy teenagers. Seriously guys I know you have to let things out but this is taking it way too far. I've never known two friends fight the way you have I am actually quite appalled at you.' Both adults hung their heads in shame. They did have feelings to be let out but yelling at each other was not going to sort it. 'Now, what I suggest is, Tosh you go down to the vaults and help Owen feed Janet and talk to him – don't yell at Ianto as he wasn't the one who kissed you. Go.' She added when Tosh started to protest. 'Oh and please leave your keys on you desk.' Tosh grumbled and dropped the keys onto the surface before stalking off to the vaults dreading the confrontation about to occur. 'Ianto, take Tosh's keys –and Jack – and go and get Kieran back. I'll see you in about an hour. With a cool head.' Ianto glared at her and scooped the keys up. Jack grabbed his coat from its hook and made after his man. Gwen sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Smiling she picked up her phone and dialled Rhys' number. 'Rhys,' she said when he picked up, 'You cannot believe what just happened – it was so weird…..'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack double checked his seatbelt buckle as Ianto careered around each corner – anxious to get to Tosh's flat. He reached over and rubbed his hand along Ianto's thigh to soothe his young lover.

'Ianto? Might wanna slow sown a bit…'

'He's all alone and god knows what can happen, I can't slow down Jack I have to get to him.'

'Oh? Did you ever worry about me like this?' Ianto's head whipped around to stare incredulously at Jack before focusing on the road again.

'What?'

'Nothing! I just wondered that's all.' Jack shrugged to appear nonchalant but it didn't work as the nervousnessin his voice came out. 'You know…out of curiosity...did you …erm…worry about me?'

'Jack I don't think this is the time.' Ianto cut across sharply.

'You see I think it is Ianto. I mean I've never known and you don't have to be worried about other people thinking you're sappy or cold hearted when you answer. It's just me. Poor irresistible Captain Jack.' Silence filled the SUV and Jack looked out the window trying to hide his embarrassment. Talk about being insecure and desperate or what?

'Yes.' It was whispered so quietly Jack almost missed it.

'Sorry?' Ianto did not meet his eye but stared ahead of him, hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

'Yes I worried about you. I waited for you to return everyday. I made coffee and placed it on the board room table waiting for you to swoop in and drink it. I always removed it by the time the team arrived so they never caught on. I was always last to leave the hub and always first to come back – just to make sure I reduced the risk of missing you. They never asked questions just accepted it. Then Gwen tried to become you and I couldn't bear it. I left a note on your desk telling you to come to mine when you returned. Then I took the worry about you out of work and kept it locked away in my apartment. I waited most nights just sitting and staring at the door wondering whether you were going to come back. Then after three months I worried whether you would come back and what state you'd come back in. Fine? Wounded? Dead? Then I realised you were with the Doctor and he would take care of you. But I realised you had told me he left you once and you had to make your own way and I worried it had happened again. I thought about finding another partner, convinced myself that you'd died and wouldn't be returning. After the first hour of trying to convince myself about trying to find someone new I realised you can't die and then I panicked. What was taking you so long to get back to me? Had you left me? I look back on that year and all I can see is darkness…darkness because you're the light that makes the dark go away. So yes I did worry about you and I did miss you.' Jack just stared at Ianto, the urge to kiss him had never been so great but this was not the opportune moment. 'Shit.' Jack looked out the windscreen and noticed the rain falling form the sky making the roads wet and slippery.

'Ianto?'

'Jack?'

'Slow down a bit babe…the roads are slippery and unlike me if you end up in a car accident due to speeding you can die.' Ianto rolled his eyes but eased his foot off the accelerator.

'Did you?' Ianto risked a glance at Jack.

'Did I what?'

'Worry about me? Miss me?' Jack smiled to himself.

'Everyday. I know what Torchwood does and I know that without me the team seems to splinter and that's what scared me. What if it splintered so much I lost you?' Jack sighed. 'I had to stay Yan. He was the _Doctor_ he was the only one who stood a chance of helping me so I had to stick with him. It killed me being away from you but I had to make sure I couldn't be fixed before returning. After a month I thought about returning but then if I had returned would the Doctor have found the cure for me, so I stayed. Then after a year I admitted defeat. I couldn't be cured and I was cursed. So I returned. But that whole year all I could think about were your kisses and the way you were putting yourself in danger for the city and I worried. What if you weren't there when I returned? But you are and we're happy so let's stop this mushy talk before it gets too much.' Both men chuckled before bursting into fits of laughter. The laughter stopped, however, when they pulled up outside Tosh's apartment.

Ianto and Jack both unbuckled their belts and clambered out the car. Jack walked up to the building taking his time, despite the rain, giving Ianto chance to draw level with him.

'Jack?' He looked at the Welshman beside him.

'What?'

'You have something on your face.' Jack wiped his face with his sleeve. 'nope still there.' Ianto's eyes gleamed with mischief. 'Shall I get it?' Jack nodded and Ianto captured the Captain's lips with his own. Jack's eyes widened in surprise but he soon melted into the kiss. The rain pelted down at them as the kiss got more heated. Ianto ran his tongue along Jack's lips, seeking the entrance he knew wouldn't be denied. Sure enough, it was granted and his tongue swept the roof of Jack's mouth, drowning him in the taste of his love. Jack groaned and pulled Ianto closer wrapping his long coat around them to ward off any rain while they kissed. Soon the need for oxygen became too dire and he pulled away. When Ianto went in for another one, Jack leaned back a little so their lips couldn't meet.

'We'll continue this tonight. For now we have business to deal with.' Ianto pouted, nearly making Jack steal another kiss, but nodded.

'Okay then.' He agreed, 'Let's go get ourselves a Kieran.'

**A/N So I didn't fill in a flashback as I thought it would get repetitive and though I would work on Tosh and Owen so there you have it. Reviews are much appreciated! Hopefully the length made up for the lateness of updating :D**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


	6. Hokey Cokey in the Hub

Jack looked up from the stack of paper work in front of him and smiled. After getting Kieran back from Tosh's apartment, Ianto had relaxed slightly and had apologised now he was trying to show Kieran how to use the coffee machine. Trying being the operative word. Jack smiled and went back to the stack of papers with a small sigh. Ianto had promised to take Jack out to dinner if he got half the paperwork in his desk done. _Nothing like motivation_ Jack thought to himself. He looked down at the pile of papers he had done and the ones that needed to be completed. One was substantially larger than the other. Smirking he wondered what Ianto would say when he found Jack had done _all_ of his paper work. Better yet, what would he _do?_ Before he could let his fantasies get the better of him, Jack's attention was captured by the tanned hand on top of his. Following the arm up, he was met by the grey eyes of his Welshman. How did he creep up like that? It was ……creepy.

'Only half Jack.' Both men smiled at each other before Jack shrugged nonchalantly.

'Figured the reward would be better if I did it all.' He winked at Ianto who just stared back.

'I said I'd take you out for doing half – there might not be a reward if you do all. On the other hand you might even have to forgo dinner as a punishment for not listening to me.' Jack smirked and made his way to Ianto. Pulling him close, he felt the Welshman's breath on his cheek.

'Okay, I'll forgo dinner if you spend the night with me.' He pulled back so Ianto could see the gleam in his eyes. Ianto stuttered and blushed.

'We…Well...I could….I mean I suppose I could cancel our table.' Jack beamed and released his lover.

'Sorted then,' He made his way out of his office and leaned over the railing above his team's work stations. 'Everybody out!' He bellowed. They all jumped and glanced up at Jack. Cringing Ianto raced out of the office and stood by Jack.

'Everybody in.' He called over the railing. Jack looked at him in surprise – as did the rest of the team.

'Get out!' Jack yelled. Everyone jumped again and went for their things – bar Ianto.

'Stay in.' They all stopped.

'Out.' They moved for their coats.

'In.' They stopped again watching the two men banter in confusion.

'Out.'

'In.'

'Out.' Jack stood to face Ianto.

'In.' Ianto mirrored the action.

'Out.'

'In.'

'Out.'

'In.'

'Out – I am your boss Ianto listen to me.'

'In – I am your lover Jack listen to _me._' Tosh gasped and Owen's jaw dropped. Gwen and Kieran just stared at the men not overly bothered as they already knew.

'Out – you said you'd spend the night with me and how are we supposed to get started with the team still here. You can't go back on your word Yan.' Owen went deathly pale and Tosh burst into giggles – that explained a LOT.

'In – I said 'night'. It's only four. Get back to your paper work or I won't even take you out to dinner let alone spend the night with you.' Jack's face fell before he grinned wickedly.

'Out.' Ianto rolled his eyes knowing exactly what Jack was trying to do.

'In.'

'Out.'

'In.' Their speech sped up, each one waiting for the other to make a mistake.

'Out.'

'In.'

'Out.'

'In.'

'Out.'

'Out.'

'Ha!' Jack punched the air. 'You heard him, get out.' Ianto furiously thought of a way out – then he found the answer.

'You want your team gone right Jack?'

'You bet Yan – Tosh take Kieran will you?' Tosh nodded.

'You heard him guys he wants the whole team out. Gwen fetch my coat please?' He turned to go when Jack gripped his wrist.

'Yan what are you doing?'

'You want the team to leave and I'm part of that team. I said I'd spend the night with you and I will but for now I'm going for a drink with my team mates. Get some paper work done love; you never know I might return with a treat.' He winked and made his way to the cog door with the others. Jack watched ion frustration as Ianto left. Kicking the door as he walked into his office Jack decided he would not let Jones Ianto Jones get one over him. No way in hell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Three hours later Jack leaned back happily. He had done all his paperwork. And Gwen's and Tosh's and even Owen's. He had left Ianto's knowing he would only annoy the Welshman further if he had done it. Putting the papers into the drawers Jack left the office and put the post-it note on the door. Snickering lightly, he went around the hub placing all the post-its up and leaving various items of clothing along with them. Once he was done he snuck to his hiding place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When he opened the cog door and was met by silence, Ianto Jones panicked. Hastily making his way to Jack's office trying to calm his racing heart. Upon reaching the door he almost fainted with shock. On the door was a single post-it note. Frowning out of confusion, Ianto leaned closer and read the post-it.

_Things contained within it take life but can also save lives._

Knowing exactly what Jack was doing Ianto smiled, so that's how he wanted to play it did he? Smiling widely, Ianto thought of all things which took life. Death, water, Jack Harkness, Bombs, Weapons….Guns. They could all save lives too but which one did Torchwood have. Groaning Ianto rolled his eyes at how long it had taken him to find the answer. Guns…kill aliens and save Torchwood. That meant they were stored in the armoury…which was where Jack was hiding. _Too easy Jack._ Ianto grinned and made his way to the armoury, loosening his tie in the process. This was going to be fun.

Upon reaching the armoury, Ianto looked for Jack but only found darkness. Switching on the light, he growled in frustration when he found another post-it note. Walking over, he found Jack's gun and read the note.

_Cold when one person is in but __**steaming **__with two people in it._

Ianto's immediate thought was coffee. Don't ask him why but it was. Shaking it away he thought logically. Cold with one, hot with two. Thinking of all things ranging from Antarctica and Clothes, Ianto realised he was dealing with Captain Jack Harkness. He had to think of the crudest thing possible. But it had to be in the hub. Showers? No…they were steaming on their own. Hot room? It was hot with only one person in it. Boardroom? That was NEVER hot. Jack's bunk. Ianto rolled his eyes – of course it was his bunk. Groaning he rolled his sleeves up and walked around the hub to Jack's bunk.

Arriving at the bunk, Ianto climbed down into it. On the pillow was Jack's gun pouch. Frowning at the pouch, Ianto pushed it to the floor eagerly picking up the post-it note.

_COD's are found here._

COD's that was Cause of Death's. Well it had to be the autopsy – the only place they cut up aliens. Smiling at the lack of effort and discreetness in the note, Ianto made short work of the walk to the autopsy bay. He found the next post-it note along with one of Jack's boots. Frowning out of the weirdness of it, Ianto read the note.

_I hold water back and without me you'd most likely drown._

The dam wall. Jack really was losing his touch. Ianto smirked as he made his way to the dam wall. He was making it too easy. He found the note along with Jack's coat and quickly read it.

_Gwen walks in here at the most impromptu moments._

Frowning Ianto sat to think. Impromptu moments? Gwen walking in? He scratched his head and then blushed darkly. Gwen walking in on him and Jack in the middle of them…..standing, Ianto made his way to the hot house. Finding Jack's shirt along with a post-it, Ianto began to wonder what Jack's game was. He picked up the shirt and read the note.

_The centre of Torchwood and us._

The centre…Ianto looked around the hub and his gaze rested on the tower. That explained the centre of Torchwood but the centre of them? Then he remembered. They were near the tower when he and Jack had first decided to go the whole way. Heading down the stairs and across the hub, Ianto came to face the tower and another post-it along with Jack's sock. Ignoring the sock, Ianto read the note.

_I like to have the __**upper**__ hand. _

Upper? Upper…Upper….Upper deck? Ianto frowned – surely not THAT easy? But it was – even from here he could see the post it – along with another sock. Smiling ever so slightly, Ianto made his was over to the post-it, and the sock, and read the clue before frowning.

_I went through these before we 'found' each other._

Ianto ran his hands through his hair. Jack had gone through a lot of things. Time, Women, Men, Condoms. Shaking his head Ianto decided that wasn't it. He had gone though them before they had found each other. Found. Found as in 'I've found you' or found as in I've slept with you so I've found you? Shaking his head in frustration Ianto went back to the night when he ahd first slept with Jack. He had been looking in the Wuthering Heights book. Which ahd been in Ianto's drawer. Which Jack had gone through. Smiling in satisfaction, Ianto went over to the team's workstations and spotted the post-it on his drawer. Stalking over to it he ripped it off and read it.

_Life has left those who rest here._

Looking around for inspiration Ianto realised that Jack's trousers were folded neatly by the bottom of his drawers. Gulping Ianto realised they were the trousers Jack had been wearing that day. Which meant for them to be here Jack had taken them off and was just in his boxers or…something less? A heat crept up Ianto's neck and he fiddled with the collar of his shirt nervously. Clearing his head of a boxer less Jack, Ianto tried to figure out his clue. Life has left those. So without life they were … dead? And dead people were stored in the morgue.

Setting off Ianto managed to calm down and regain the sensible head he had been born with. That was until he reached the morgue. There by the caskets was Jack's top he wore under the famous blue shirt. Swallowing thickly Ianto realised Jack was around. And he was topless and trouser less. Closing his eyes to regain some self control, he read the post-it trying to ignore the white top less than a foot away.

_You denied __**us **__here._

_I denied us?_ Them as a couple or what? Sitting with his back to the caskets Ianto thought. He has never denied that he was working for Jack – only that he had spent the night with him. But that had been ages ago – surely Jack couldn't remember where he had. Ianto scrunched his eyes up to concentrate. He had denied sleeping together with Jack to Owen the day after it happened. In front of Jack – that was how he knew. Ianto struggled to recall the memory when it came to him. The meeting they had…Owen claiming he had beaten Ianto to work and that Ianto had never left work. The boardroom. The team's daily meeting.

Sighing at the less happy memory Ianto made his way to the boardroom. Upon entering he found the post-it stuck to his usual chair with Jack's wrist strap on the table. He walked over and read the post-it.

_Waiting for you where this all started._

Ianto frowned and then added up the items Jack had left him. Gun and pouch, boots, socks, shirt and undershirt, trousers, coat and now the wrist strap. Which meant that Jack only had his boxers left. Crikey was the one thought running through Ianto's head. Clearing it he read the clue again. Where it all started. The game or them? Settling for the game Ianto found it had all started a Jack's office. Groaning about insufferable Captains Ianto made his way to the office in question and stopped at the last pos-it note. On the floor was Jack's last item of clothing. His boxers. Swallowing, Ianto read the note.

_Now you've made it, open the door and spend the night with me._

Ianto smiled and swung open and his jaw dropped. In his chair facing the door was Jack. Stark naked. Ianto felt his mouth go dry. He smirked wickedly.

'Now you've had your fun let me have mine.' Ianto swung the door shut and made his way to Jack, eyes gleaming with mischief.

**A/N Sorry for the long update. Hope this made up for it! Reviews are appreciated.**

**WickedTorchwoodFan x**


	7. Not Half As Much Fun

**A/N Sorry for the long wait … I hit a writer's block.**

**Updates won't be that often for about a month as I have my GCSE exams so need to study and prepare for them. It should pick up again after that…**

Jack pulled the Welshman closer to him, breathing in his scent and nuzzling his hair. Ianto shivered and turned over to face Jack.

'Morning.' He smiled at Jack who felt his insides melt as he smiled back. He was sooo lucky.

'Morning. Sleep well?'

'Like a log you?'

'You know, same ol' same ol'. Breakfast?' He ran a hand along Ianto's cheek, cupping it slightly.

'Nah too early.' Ianto leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

'Coffee?' Ianto's eyes shot open. What was wrong? Jack never offered to make coffee…like ever!

'Jack what do you want?' Jack managed to look indignant.

'Want? Why would I want something I only offered to make you coffee.' Ianto managed to roll his eyes, even though it hurt slightly due to him only being awake for about five minutes.

'That's it – you _offered_ to make _coffee_. You only offer something like that when you want something. Even then it's not worth it because your coffee is worse than instant coffee and that is a remarkable achievement.' Jack sighed. He should have known better than to try and get around Ianto. His lover always knew when Jack wanted something.

'It's nothing like that Ianto. Yes I know what you were thinking and even though it _is_ tempting I'd rather hear the rest of the story. I mean if that's ok with you because it's good with me if it's not I just thought it would be nice if it was because I'd like to know how I got my Yan back and what this Fylande person did after and…..' Jack was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Before he had chance to deepen it though, they were taken off him. He looked sheepishly at the man in his bed. 'I was rambling wasn't I?' Ianto nodded. 'So can I have the rest of the story?'

'Not the rest.' Jack pouted. 'You can have the next part but it's too long to give you all the rest now.' Jack smiled and planted a kiss on Ianto's lips. He pulled back and snuggled down opening his arms and inviting Ianto in. Ianto shook his head and smiled. Jack Harkness never ceased to amaze him – not that he didn't want him to. Ianto leant back into Jack's arms as he looked to the ceiling.

'Well…she said she 'just knew' that she had to follow me, she never did give me the full story.'

'What did she give you?' Jack buried his nose in Ianto's hair, inhaling his scent. Ianto squirmed and leant further into Jack's arms – if that was humanly possible.

'A way back.'

*~* **Flashback *~***

'_Here' Fylande pushed a grey object at Ianto who picked it up gingerly._

'_What's this?' He asked examining the object. It looked like the one he had used to come here but it was heavier. The two handles he had held were a darker shade and the metal felt a lot colder than the original. _

'_That is your ticket out of here.' Ianto met her eyes to see they held sadness in them._

'_It's heavier than my one. Colder.' Fylande rolled her eyes at him._

'_Well it can hardly be identical can it?' When Ianto stared at her blankly she sighed. Your one took you into the future but you want to go back to the past. If I merely fixed yours, you'd go gallivanting into the future again – but I won't be there to save you that time for it won't be my future. I studied the technology, changing it so it will take you back. I had to change the metals used as your ones were the reason you came to the future, I reshaped it slightly so it's more comfortable to hold. All you have to do is press this button and you get your Harkness back.'_

'_How did you managed to manipulate the technology though – I'm pretty sure they don't teach that in school.' Fylande met his eyes squarely._

'_You're not the only one who has worked with Toshiko Sato.' Ianto's jaw dropped…_

***~* End Flashback *~***

..Mirroring that of Jack's.

'Our Tosh?' Ianto nodded. 'Toshiko Sato?' He nodded again. '_Our _Tosh?' Ianto nodded exasperatedly. 'Tosh?'

'For God's sake Jack – Our Tosh! Yes! Toshiko Sato. Small Japanese woman we work with. TO-SHI-KO SA-TO. Got it?' Jack nodded meekly. 'Good.'

'But why has she worked with our Tosh?'

'Forgot to ask.' Ianto brushed off the question. He had asked – he just hadn't like the answer.

***~* Flashback *~***

'_Torchwood? You work for Torchwood?' Fylande nodded impatiently. 'But hasn't meeting me broken the laws of timelines and whatever?' Fylande merely remained silent as she fiddled with a couple of buttons. 'Fylande.' She stopped and met Ianto's gaze. 'Why did you break the laws of time and stuff – I should have never met you in my future while working with you in your present. There can't be two Ianto Jones' in the same time period.'_

'_Exactly.' Her curt response sent chills down Ianto's spine. It was said with such sadness and finality it unnerved him. He just looked at her quizzically._

'_What? What happened?'_

'_Just go Ianto.' Fylande stepped back from him so as not to get caught in his time travel._

'_But...'_

'_Please…'_

'_Yea but…'_

'_No buts…leave – please.'_

'_Fy -' Ianto was cut off as Fylande pressed a kiss to his lips. Ianto put pressure behind it knowing this was her way of saying goodbye and he wanted to thank her for getting him back. Breaking the kiss, Ianto looked down to see the device flashing where Fylande had pushed it while she was kissing him. She stepped back a bit more and smiled softly._

'_Thank you.' She whispered before Ianto vanished. _

***~* End Flashback *~***

'She just pushed the buttons and sent me back. So here I am – back with you.' Ianto smiled up at Jack.

'And not a moment too soon.' Jack leant down and captured his lips sighing as they met. He caressed Ianto's lips with his own before tentatively running his tongue along the bottom lip silently begging for entrance. His begs were not ignored. Ianto opened his mouth allowing their tongues to collide and massage each other sending fireworks exploding in Ianto's stomach. Ianto was so lucky where Jack was concerned; he had tamed the captain's heart and had been taught so much by him. As Jack was drowning in the taste that was typically Ianto, he was thinking how lucky _he_ was for finding someone who was willing to love him. When the need for oxygen became too much, they broke apart smiling softly at each other.

'Come on.' Ianto threw the duvet to one side, slipped out the bed, made his way to Jack's side and pulled Jack to his feet. 'I am not spending all day in your bed.'

'Why not?' Jack raised an eyebrow.

'That's my night job.' Ianto went to move around Jack but was stopped by Jack encircling his arms around Ianto's waist, holding him in place.

'I hope to God it isn't just a job to you…' Ianto couldn't bear to look in Jack's eyes – for fear of Jack seeing the mischief held there. 'Ianto?' Ianto kept his head bowed.

'Well….you see….it's always at the workplace and not at mine. It's also 'never tell the others Yan.' Jack felt the wind leave his lungs. After all this time and Ianto still thought he was a part time shag.

'Yan after all we've been through you're still insecure about us?' Ianto looked up and Jack saw the mischief in his eyes. He mentally shot himself – he ahd been got.

''Course not. I was merely referring to what hard work it is – almost as hard as catching aliens.' Jack's eyes lit up. No one got one over him. No one. He swept Ianto up bridal style before Ianto had chance to react and chucked him onto the bed. Ianto let out an unmanly shriek (which he would later deny) and blinked up at Jack. Jack grinned devilishly before straddling his lover.

'But not nearly half as much fun.' Was all he said before leaning down and capturing Ianto's lips once more.

**A/N Sorry it's on the short side but I did hit a writers block – not to worry I have written a plan out to stick by now :-)**** (not that that will work but ssshhh)**

**Please Review !**

**WickedTorchwoodFan x**


	8. Caught In The Act Twice

**Massive Thank You to Storms-Are-My-Nature who betas for me and offers so much help. She's also great to talk to and you should read her fics if you want the PERFECT Janto fics. **

**Sorry it took so long but I am in the middle of my GCSEs not long left and then there'll be more updates!**

**This one is dedicated to gaia-x-goddess for her continued support and reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood - yet! Mwah ha ha ha ha ;)**

Ianto was preparing to distribute the coffees when an arm snaked its way around his slim waist. Jumping violently, he sent Gwen latte spilling over his crisp white shirt, the coffee spreading out across the cotton like an odd coloured bloodstain.

'Shit! Shit! Ow ow ow ow!'

'Shit Yan.' The owner of the arm spun the Welshman around and claimed his lips. Ianto frowned before submitting to Jack's kiss, deepening it as Jack untucked his shirt. Sighing softly he pulled away.

'Now is not the time or place, Jack.' he said, eyes brimming with tears of pain.

'You dirty bugger, Ianto Jones.' Jack began to unbutton Ianto's shirt.

'Says the man undoing _my_ shirt in broad daylight when a member of our team can walk in.'

'True I'm unbuttoning your shirt but that doesn't mean I'll _do_ anything.'

'Jack we both know where unbuttoning my shirt will lead to.' Ianto moaned as Jack finished his work on Ianto's shirt and caressed the inflamed skin. 'Oh sod it.'

Jack gasped slightly as Ianto pulled Jack to meet his lips and Ianto deftly swept his tongue around Jack's mouth. Jack moaned and pulled the Welshman closer making it difficult to breath. Ianto caressed Jack's tongue with his own as his hand slipped lower and lower down Jack's back. Jack felt himself responding to Ianto's kiss and pulled him closer still, lowering his hands until…

'God!' The men pulled apart to see Owen whirling back around so he didn't have to see them. 'You two really know how to pick your times and places don't you?'

'That was rhetorical Jack.' Ianto said as he dug Jack in the ribs to prevent him from answering.

Jack closed his mouth and looked sheepishly at his lover. 'Sorry' he mouthed.

'What for?' Ianto mouthed back. 'I'm not'.

'You _can_ turn around Owen.' Jack said as he quickly stole a kiss from Ianto.

Owen closed his eyes tightly while turning on the spot.

'Is Ianto decent?' Jack snickered as Ianto opened his mouth in annoyance.

'Am I ever indecent?' He exclaimed storming from the kitchen area, shirt clutched in his hand by his side. Jack continued snickering until Owen fixed him with a glare.

'Harkness you are one sex mad man.'

'Hey I was perfectly innocent.' Owen raised an eyebrow and Jack sighed. 'Ianto spilt coffee down his shirt so I took it off to save him pain and kissed him to calm him. Well actually he kissed me – not that I'm complaining because it was a nice kiss, hell it was a brilliant ki-'

'Okay!' Owen cut him off and grabbed a coffee. 'Mine I presume?' He looked at Jack for reassurance. Jack merely shrugged so Owen took it and went to leave.

'Owen,' Jack called before Owen had left. 'it _was_ a good kiss.' He grinned wickedly and Owen left looking a pale shade of green.

Jack remade Gwen's coffee, she would have to live with it, and took hers and Tosh's through to the work stations.

'Jack,' Tosh looked up at her boss to be sure she had gained his attention, 'Why did Ianto come through with no shirt on blushing madly followed by Owen who was cursing?' Jack rolled his eyes. Tosh was no idiot she knew perfectly well what was going on she just needed confirmation. That and she knew it would annoy Gwen that she hadn't been able to snag Jack herself.

'Well you see Ianto-spilt-coffee-on-him-so-I-took-off-his-shirt-to-stop-the-pain-and-kissed-him-to-calm-him-down-and-Owen-walked-in.' Jack gabbled before swiftly walking away from the small Japanese woman.

'Right.' Tosh smiled; as far as excuses went for kissing Ianto that was one of Jack's best yet. Smiling at Gwen's expression she got back to her work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Jack?'

The Captain looked up from the paperwork on his desk and smiled at Ianto who was loitering in his doorway.

'Can I talk to you for a moment please?'

'Sure .' Jack put the lid back on his pen and pulled Ianto onto his lap. Nuzzling his neck, Jack noticed the small brown book Ianto held. 'What is it?'

Ianto leaned into Jack more, revelling in the safety Jack gave him. 'I left Fylande in 2016 without knowing about Kieran.'

Jack felt his heart sink. In all the commotion he had forgotten about Kieran. Tosh had allowed the boy to stay at her place while she and Ianto worked. It was agreed that Tosh's place was better than Ianto's due to the TV and computer she owned. Kieran's nights were spent at Ianto's except for when Ianto was with Jack, then he stayed at Tosh's.

'So that's it? I don't get to hear the end of the story?' Ianto chuckled sending vibrations running through Jack.

'You do, don't worry, it's why I have this.' Ianto gestured to the book in his hands. 'It's her diary, Kieran gave it to me that day in the boardroom. I've read it and it'll tell you more than what I could. I just thought you might want to read it.' Ianto offered it to Jack who took it, speechless.

'Read…read her diary? That's a bit personal don't you think? I mean it's alright you reading it but not me, I don't even know her.'

'Neither did I.' Ianto said softly. 'Not really.' His tone had a sad ring to it, something Jack did not miss.

'Yan, what's wrong?'

Ianto shifted slightly in Jack's lap and took a deep breath. 'Nothing Jack nothing. If you'll excuse me I have coffees to make.' He made to get off Jack's lap but the strong arms around him held him back.

'Don't fob me off like that Ianto Jones. I know something's wrong so you can either tell me or spend eternity on my lap.' Ianto smiled.

'That doesn't sound too bad - might get uncomfortable though.'

'Ianto.' Ianto sighed.

'I ruined her life.' he whispered.

Jack was gob smacked, he hadn't expected _that._ 'Ho…wha…ho…' Jack cleared his throat. 'How did you work that out?' He said in a surprisingly calm voice.

'I got her pregnant then left her.' A tear slipped down Ianto's cheek but he turned away so Jack wouldn't see it.

'Oh Yan…you didn't know.'

'But I should have. I slept with her, got her pregnant and waltzed back out of her life. I should have been there to help raise it and support her. Where was I? The future I Jack. Knowing this now I surely would have waited until 2016 to raise it with her? Why didn't I? Even though I came back here then, I should have waited for her to come back in my life and raised Kieran…I have a son Jack…a son…and I didn't raise him.' Ianto finished in a whisper and Jack held him close. Ianto finally gave way to his tears and let them flow freely, not caring who walked in on them.

'Yan, I'm sure there's a very good reason for why you're not there.' Ianto scoffed through his tears. 'There is Ianto - you wouldn't do that to her. Come on cheer up. How about I take you out to dinner tonight?' Ianto, who had stopped crying by now, smiled up at Jack.

'I can't.' he said softly. 'I'm cooking with Kieran tonight.' Jack smiled at the tone in Ianto's voice, he sounded proud to have this opportunity to cook with his son. Not wanting to intrude on them, Jack cleared his throat and gently stood Ianto up.

'Go cook and for God's sake don't burn the kitchen down.' Jack smiled at Ianto who flushed at a previous memory. He had taken Jack home to his flat to cook for him before but they had gotten so involved with each other that Ianto had forgotten the potatoes boiling and ended up boiling them dry with water running down the walls. 'I'll stay here and read the diary. I'll call you later okay?'

Ianto smiled up at Jack and leaned up to get a kiss. Jack smiled and bent his head down slightly to meet the waiting lips when Owen walked in…again.

'For God's sake can't you grow up?' Ianto smiled wickedly.

'We'll _finally_ grow up when you _finally_ tell Tosh how you feel.' Owen blushed.

'Yeah…well, look, can I go home, Jack? I mean it's half five, Rift's quiet and I'm starving.'

Jack laughed. 'Only if you take Tosh with you.' His eyes gleamed with mischief as Owen flushed an even deeper red.

'Fine.'

Jack and Ianto looked at each other in surprise. Owen grinned at them, he would win this one. He leaned his head over the railing outside Jack's office. 'Tosh!' he bellowed. The woman in question looked up warily. 'Will you accompany me to dinner tonight?'

Tosh blushed before nodding with a slight smile on her delicate features. Satisfied, Owen turned back to Jack and Ianto to find them locked in a passionate embrace. 'Oi! I did my bit now you have to grow up and stop groping each other in front of us.'

Jack turned to him in indignation. 'I am _not_ groping him.'

Owen coughed. 'Left hand Jack.'

Jack looked at his left hand and blushed. It _was_ rather close to Ianto's crotch. Hastily removing it he cleared his throat. 'See you tomorrow guys.'

Tosh, Owen and Gwen all went for their coats whilst Ianto remained behind. 'You going Yan?'

Ianto nodded before capturing Jack's lips once more. Before it could get out of control, he pulled away. 'Call me.' was all he said before leaving Jack and the Hub.

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Making his way over to his desk he noticed the brown book laying there. Picking it up and examining it, Jack settled in his chair, opened the book and began to read.

_Diary Entry No. 54 _it read

_Ianto's gone back to his Jack now and I am back to being lonely. When Ianto was here there was a purpose back to my life but now there's not. Part of me regrets sending him back as I know what will happen. But I can't prevent it or I will change the course of History and the Future. The burden I have on me is going to be too much to bear._

_I have been feeling off for a while and I think Jack realises this. How can I tell him what I have done? He will surely fire me. I only hope I am not pregnant. If I were it will be the end of everything. But if I am I will let Jack know…he has a right to._

_The machine Ianto used was tricky but I managed to duplicate it. I don't know why or whether I am going to use it but I thought it could come in handy. Maybe Jack can use it…maybe not. That would not be the best idea I have._

_I miss Ianto and his tidiness. The house is looking a mess but I don't have the energy to tidy it, I don't have energy to do anything at the moment. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Jack?_

The diary entry ended there with no sign off or anything. Jack leaned back and thought it over. He knew she was pregnant but who was this Jack person? It could be him but why would he fire her? Everyone made mistakes and it's not as if he didn't have the future Ianto – so long as Fylande didn't have the future Ianto too her job was secure. But why would her job depend on him? Unless….she worked for Torchwood. Things started to place themselves together. Like how she knew were to go when Ianto appeared, how she knew Tosh and how she knew how to fix the machine. Head spinning with confusion, Jack continued to read.

_Diary Entry No. 55_

_I have mucked it all up. Jack will fire me and everyone is going to hate me. I got pregnant by Ianto Jones. Not just any Ianto Jones, Jack's Ianto Jones. Now what am I going to do? The Doctor said I am only three weeks along – not too late to abort. But I can't, it's the only way Ianto will have a say in the future. Life is so unfair._

_Diary Entry No. 57 _

Jack flipped back. Number 56 was missing and where it should have been was a fine rip mark where someone had pulled it out. Frowning Jack continued to read.

_Being pregnant is no belly of laughs. The craving for pineapple is driving me insane as I eat and eat. I am currently seven months along and feel like a balloon. Part of me is questioning why I slept with Ianto in the first place and another part of me is wondering why I didn't abort it. But I knew I owed it to Ianto to continue his name. He couldn't have kids with Jack and this is the only way. I've been told it's a boy and I'm calling him Kieran…Kieran Jones. I told Jack and he was surprisingly supportive about it all. He knew my reasons and explained how Ianto had shared everything with him before. But then surely he would have known…and prevented it? _

_Time is a confusing thing and I mucked up the time lines. There will be a price to pay for that._

Jack stopped reading and reached for the phone. Punching in the numbers, he waited for the person to answer.

'Wassup?' Jack pulled the receiver from his ear and looked at it. Placing it back by his ear her swallowed.

'Is Ianto there?'

'Issit?'

'It is? Please I need to talk to him.'

'Am I bovvered?'

'Well you should be if I don't talk to Ianto.'

'But am I bovvered tho-' the end trailed off as Jack listened to a wrestle at the other end of the phone. After about a minute he heard the Welsh vowels he longed for.

'Sorry can I help you?'

'Ianto – can I come over?'

'Of course you can Jack, don't even need to ask. Sorry about Kieran he's been watching Catherine Tate reruns all day. I'm going to be having a few words with Tosh. So yeah, doors unlocked see you when you get here.'

'Okay bye.'

'Bye - love you.' The phone went dead before Jack had chance to reply. He sat there staring at it for a moment. Ianto never said 'Love you' on the phone. Never. It made Jack feel…_loved_ now that he had. Smiling at his own sentimentality, Jack got his coat and made his way to the SUV.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jack pulled up outside Ianto's flat and switched off the engine. He sat in the car for a minute before looking at the box on the passenger seat. On a whim, Jack had bought Ianto a new stopwatch for … well for just being himself, really. But Jack didn't know whether they were serious enough for it, for random presents. He didn't want to scare Ianto and make him think they were moving to quickly for his liking. Mentally hitting himself for his stupidity, Jack swept the box into his pocket and made his way up to the door of Ianto's place. Checking his shirt was tucked in, trousers not tucked into his boots and braces secure, Jack opened the door to the place he felt was home. He was met by an armful of teenage energy as Kieran ran into him shrieking.

'OMG!' The teenager cried. 'You are my hero. You have _got_ to stop him.' Jack looked down at the teenager who had taken a new position standing behind him.

'Stop who?' He asked. His answer was not given by Kieran but by someone he barely recognised.

'Oh Kieran…I'm going to get you.' Ianto called out in a sweet voice.

Jack nearly cried out from the thing that came around the corner. A man in his mid twenties was wearing jeans and t-shirt covered by a hot pink apron claiming 'Hot Stuff' and a tin colander on his head.

This wasn't what made Jack burst into laughter though. Ianto was covered in all manner of foods ranging from flour and mustard to poppy seeds and jam and in front of Ianto was his arm outstretched and holding a bottle of chocolate sauce.

Jack looked at Kieran to see that Kieran also had an arrangement of food covering him.

'Jack.' Ianto exclaimed as he froze and looked around wildly before dropping the bottle and running for the kitchen.

Laughing uncontrollably, Jack followed and was amazed to see the state of Ianto's kitchen. There were two cakes on the side and three pizzas ready to go in the oven but that was all that was distinguishable from the amount of food that littered the kitchen. It had truly been a spectacular food fight, Jack concluded. He cleared his throat Kieran shuffled into the kitchen.

'So who's responsible for this?'

'He is!' both claimed pointing at the other. Jack had to marvel at Ianto's immaturity.

'You liar!' Yelled Kieran.

'You sneak!' Cried Ianto at the same time. Jack chuckled and let the scene play out in front of him.

'You _so_ threw the icing sugar over me first!' Ianto blushed.

'Well… I was just showing you the scene from White Chicks! You retaliated so you started it.'

'Men are so infuriating! You shouldn't have thrown the silver balls at me after.'

'Well you shouldn't have thrown the hundreds and thousand first.'

'You threw the pizza topping sauce over me! Unfair!'

Totally fair! You threw mustard over me!'

'That was funny!'

'Yea it was but you still threw it first!'

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'Liar!'

'Sneak!'

'Sly!'

'Cheat!'

'Mean!'

'Childish!'

'Says the _grown_ man who is covered in food from a food fight which he initiated!'

'I did not initiate it my dear Kieran you are confused.'

'I am not confused my dear dad you are unable to claim responsibility for your actions.' A silence fell over the kitchen. Kieran looked around confused as Ianto's eyes glistened. 'What? What did I say? Please say I didn't say anything wrong. Oh I've ruined it and I've been having such a great time.'

'You called me "dad"' Ianto said quietly.

'Well you _are_ my dad aren't you so why shouldn't I call you that?'

Ianto swallowed the thick lump in his throat and Kieran saw the movement. 'Look don't go all mushy on me because that is way uncool. Look can we cook the pizzas - I'm starving.'

'Okay, after one thing.' Kieran looked around in confusion to see a stream of chocolate sauce coming at him. Unable to duck quick enough, he soon had a brown streak down the right hand side of his face.

'Sneak!' He yelled.

'Slow.'

'Cheat.'

'Spoilsport.'

'Spoilsport? I'll show you just how much of a sport I can be!'

'Kieran NO!' Yelled Jack and Ianto as Kieran grabbed the bag of flour. Not moving quickly enough both men got covered by a powdery white layer.

'That does it!' Jack cried. Going to the table in the middle of the room, Jack grabbed the tomato sauce that Ianto had left unattended.

'Jack, come on mate…be reasonable…it's only flo-' Kieran stopped talking as he gained another red streak down his top. Smug Jack nodded and turned to Ianto, to get a face full of icing sugar blown at him.

'That was my son.' Ianto cried, justifying his actions. Kieran grabbed the anchovies from the side and flung them at Ianto, one of them sticking to his face.

'That was my hero' He bellowed. Jack reached over and grabbed the lemon juice from the cupboard. Squirting it over Kieran he grinned wickedly.

'That was my lover.' He hollered.

'Free for all!' Yelled Ianto as all males grabbed what food they could and the food fight took off again.

**So there you have it please review!**


	9. Secrets Unravelling

**Massive Thank you to Storms-Are-My-Nature who helps me even with her bust schedule! Couldn't do it without her!**

**This is dedicated to Candybree for all the reviews I have received from her and all the support. **

**So without further ado - read on =)**

Several hours later**, **when Kieran had gone to bed**,** Ianto sat nestled in Jack's arms. 'Love Actually' occupied the TV screen but neither of the men were paying any real attention to it. Jack was lazily drawing circles on Ianto's chest through his t-shirt and Ianto was tapping out a mindless beat on Jack's leg when suddenly a thought occurred to him.

'Jack?' He sat up, startling the man beside him. 'Did you read it?'

Jack looked at him quizzically. 'Read what?'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'The book.'

'Book…book…black book! Oh yeah **– **well, I read three entries. Which reminds me, entry… 56 was missing. It wasn't there – any ideas why not?' Jack fixed Ianto with a look which clearly told the young Welshman that Jack knew exactly why it wasn't there.

Ianto flushed deep red and fiddled with the bottom of his top. 'Well, I might have 'lost' it…' he murmured.

Jack glared at him. 'Lost it? What was it that caused you to 'lose' it?'

'Nothing.' Ianto said all too quickly. 'I mean nothing you will miss anyway.' He smiled at Jack, who felt his heart jump slightly. How could he argue with a smile like that?

Grumbling he pulled Ianto back into his arms and turned his attention back to the television screen.

Ianto also turned to the movie but his mind was in other places. He had removed the entry because he hadn't wanted Jack to see it for obvious reasons. He knew damn well that if Jack saw it then he would try to change it and effectively change time. Ianto wouldn't – _couldn't_ – allow that, no matter what might happen. Shivering despite the heat of the room, he pulled Jack's arm tighter around his upper body and tried to enjoy the rest of the movie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Rift alarm sounded and Jack groaned. Not now, he was just about to read the next entry of Fylande's diary. It had been quiet the rest of the morning, but, when he wanted it to be quiet, the Rift never was. Throwing the book back onto the desk, he stormed from his office to meet Gwen and Owen reaching for their coats.

'What have we got?' he demanded.

Tosh looked up from her PDA as Owen helped her into her coat. Absentmindedly**,** she slipped her arms through the correct holes and focused on the information in front of her.

'Same energy that brought Kieran through, same place and same time. Well, same time of day, that is. We're taking Kieran in case it is the same Rift – we might be able to send him back.'

Jack noticed Ianto's eyes widen and heard the muffled 'no' that fell from his lover's lips. Unfortunately Gwen also heard it.

'We have to, Ianto. He doesn't belong here.'

Jack turned to glare at her.

'Well, where else does he belong? He has no home to go back to…we can take care of him.' Ianto looked around the Hub**, **trying to meet Jack's eye. He met it and felt gratitude course through him as Jack nodded his approval.

'Sweetheart,' Gwen went to walk toward him but Ianto backed away. Gwen took the hint. 'This is not his time, he comes from the future. It's cruel to keep him back here from his family.'

'I _am_ his family.' Ianto whispered.

'Not really, Ianto, not really. You don't know him – he's got to go back.'

Ianto's eyes brimmed with tears but they did not fall. 'I know him!' He cried loudly. 'I know him, Jack! I know him well enough to know he's allergic to green peppers, he doesn't like sleeping with the quilt over his head or his back to the door, he prefers jeans to trousers because they're more 'trendy', he likes lemonade with a blob of ice cream in to give it more flavour. I do know him. His favourite colour's green and his favourite movie's Pirates of the Caribbean. I know him, Jack, I do…don't take him away from me.'

Jack opened his mouth to answer but Gwen got there first.

'We have to Ianto, he just doesn't belong here, he belongs with his mother.'

'His mother is dead.' This statement was met by a stunned silence. 'He has to stay with me. I'm his dad.'

'You're not his dad, Ianto, you were just a sperm donor.' Everyone gasped at this, including Gwen. Shocked, she covered her mouth with her hands as if she could take back the words and stuttered an apology.

Ianto just glared at her and turned to storm into the archives.

'Well done, Gwen, once again you've ballsed everything up. Congratulations.' Owen gave her a sarcastic round of applause and turned to leave with Tosh.

'Owen,' Jack's voice cut across the Hub. 'Take Tosh and Gwen, and go get Kieran, see if he wants to go back to what he calls home and if he does, take him to the Rift. If he doesn't, take him to Ianto's and tell him left over pizza is in the fridge and we'll be back to see him soon. I don't want to see you or Tosh until tomorrow morning, eight sharp. Gwen,' the dark haired woman turned to face him, 'I don't want to see you tomorrow. Take a day off – I'll call you when you're back on duty.'

'Jack I'm so—'

'Save it, Gwen. I'm not the one you should be apologising to. Ianto cares for Kieran and if you can't see that then you're blind. Accusing him of being a sperm donor? That's a bit harsh, even for you.'

Gwen felt anger prickle at her insides. 'Well that's all he was, wasn't he, Jack? He didn't love that woman. He just shagged her and Kieran was the product. There was no love involved, not like a dad.'

Jack stormed over until he was in danger of invading her 'personal space'. 'Yeah, he shagged her, and yeah, that's all it was, but with Kieran it's so much more. He loves that kid, Gwen Cooper, and don't you forget it. If I hear so much as 'sperm' some out of your mouth again I'll send you out of this Hub before you can finish the phrase, with enough Retcon to make your toes curl. I will not tolerate harassment of fellow workers.' Having said his piece Jack stalked over to the door by the archive entrance and turned back. 'Don't return to work until you receive my call, Gwen.'

Walking through the corridor to the archives, Jack wondered whether he had overreacted. Putting Gwen on suspension was a little harsh. Then Jack remembered the hurt in Ianto's eyes when Gwen accused him of being…_that_. Fury blazed through his veins as he recalled how hurt Ianto had been. That was harassing a fellow worker and Jack wouldn't stand for it. Part of his mind asked if he'd done it because he and Ianto were some sort of an item, but the other part argued that he would have done the same if it was Tosh, Owen or even Gwen who was being verbally attacked.

'Jack?' The question brought Jack from his thoughts and he looked up to find Ianto leaning on a wall. 'Has she gone?'

Jack's heart went out to the Welshman as the pain was evident in his voice. 'Yeah, she's gone. I sent her with Tosh and Owen, with orders not to return until I called her.' Jack walked over to Ianto and wrapped his arms around him.

Ianto clutched desperately at Jack, clinging to the support he gave him. 'Will…will Kieran leave?'

'I don't know. I sent them to go and ask him and if he wants to stay. They're taking him to ours and I said we'll be over there soon.' He liked the way 'ours' sounded on his tongue but he'd be damned if he admitted that in front of Ianto.

'No.'

Jack's head jerked up from its place on Ianto's shoulder. 'What?'

'I mean, thank you for what you've done today, but I want it to be just me and Kieran tonight. I want to make the most of him in case he decides to go back soon.'

Jack tried to hide the disappointment from his voice. He would have loved to go back with Ianto and spend the night with him and Kieran again. Last night had been fun and Jack felt as if he's been part of a family, a family he'd forever be denied. 'Okay. I'll stay here and read another entry or two – despite the missing one.' He felt the chuckle from Ianto vibrate through their shirts.

'You do that, Jack.' Ianto pulled out from the embrace, took Jack's hand and led him back to the main Hub area. Standing by the cog door, Ianto leaned up and stole a kiss from Jack, but pulled back before it got too heated. 'I'll call you.'

Jack nodded and watched Ianto leave, before turning and heading up to his office. Sighing, he leant back in his chair and picked up the book on the desk in front of him. Snapping it open, he skimmed his fingers along the tear where entry 56 had once been. Before he could puzzle over why Ianto had removed it, he flipped to the 58th entry and began to read once more.

_Diary Entry No. 58_

_I gave birth two days ago and began to wonder what the hype was about it before. It was excruciatingly painful and I would not like to go through that experience again. I had a boy. A beautiful boy. I named him Kieran and he looks so much like Ianto it is somewhat creepy. Jack has been so supportive and insists that he take care of Kieran as his own. He even offered to move in with me but I had to draw the line at that. I mean surrogate father is one thing but moving in with me is another. That would be plain scary. I wonder what Ianto would have thought about it all. I find myself thinking about him more and more now I have Kieran. Okay, so I've only had Kieran two days, but still that is a long two days. He hardly ever cries and when he does I just have to ask him to stop and he does. It's quite amusing being a mother really – the giving birth was painful but the aftermath is so worth it. I experienced such a rush of love for my child when I held him that if anyone came to harm him they would live to regret the day they were born themselves. I find my over-protectiveness a bit overwhelming at times, but I guess that's what being a mother is. _

_I don't know why I became a mother – well, I do, but even that's a personal reason which I will not indulge anyone with, but I know it's worth a lot. Kieran means the world to me and I will make sure he knows his father. I am growing weaker by the day and I know I do not have long left but there are things I must do and I am not leaving without getting them done. The medicine I had brewed for delaying the effects is helping but Morsus said it can be over used and create fatal effects instead of beneficial effects. Oh well – I must prevail._

_Diary Entry No. 59_

_Kieran is now 4 years old and looks so much like Ianto I can see pain in Jack's eyes every time he looks at him. It's not Kieran's fault – Jack can't blame him, but I fear he does. Jack once said to me that is was a dying man's wish that he looked after the boy and I have a shrewd idea who that might have been. Still, I'll take what help I can get. With my job at Torchwood and caring for Kieran, it's amazing I have enough time to read let alone write. I kept a scrapbook of Kieran growing up hoping that against all odds that Ianto would maybe see it, I know it is possible and I hope it happens. Jack said he's forgiven me for doing what I did to Ianto but I explained my reasons and he understood. At least, he seemed to. One can never be sure with Captain Jack Harkness. _

_The illness is taking me further into its grasp but I am fighting – Lord, I am fighting. I wish to see Kieran turn into a fine young lad, just like his father was. I find myself missing Ianto more than I should and I can see why Jack loved him, I think I nearly came into danger of doing that too. _

_Diary Entry No. 60_

_Kieran's tenth birthday was yesterday. I find that I am writing less and less in this – six years have passed from when I last wrote. Jack has remained supportive and is always there. Reluctantly I agreed to him moving in to be with Kieran but that is all it is. We have a great friendship but it will never be anything more. Not that I want it to. It scares us how alike Kieran is to his father. He always keeps the house clean and will not wear a shirt unless it has been ironed. He also makes the most fantastic coffee. Like father, like son. My illness is getting worse, but there is little I can do. I am only grateful that I have seen Kieran to grow up and be a young boy. I do not know how much time I have left, but me and Jack are deciding when to tell Kieran about his father and when. It will prove to be a difficult decision to make. But we shall have to make it someday._

_Diary Entry No. 61_

_Kieran is now thirteen. I am going to give him the device as a gift and tell him about his father. The device is the one I copied from Ianto's and will let him go back and see him. I am grateful to have lived this long in Kieran's life and I know he will become a fine young man with Jack Harkness to look over him. I am forever in Ianto Jones' debt for giving me the best gift anyone could have given me. _

The diary entries ended there and Jack closed the book with a snap. Fylande must have died then, of the illness that had plagued her. It still left a lot of unanswered questions, but Jack didn't know who had the answers. His mind flicked back to Ianto and how harrowed he had looked once morning after coming in. He must have read to the end of the book and found Fylande had died. Overcome by a feeling that was strange to him, Jack felt the need to hold his lover. Forgetting about Ianto's wish to be alone with Kieran that night, Jack got into the SUV and drove over to his place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ianto opened his door with an annoyed huff on his lips, only for it to die away at the sight of the man on his doorstep. He rolled his eyes and stepped aside to let him in.

Jack didn't take the invitation to go into Ianto's house but rather pulled him outside. He pulled his lover into his arms and held him close. 'I read it.' He whispered into the brown hair. 'I read it all and I am so sorry.'

Ianto realised what he was saying and clung to Jack, letting the tears rake his body, all the thoughts from the past week catching up with him. If he had never followed Kieran's advice, he would have never slept with Fylande and she wouldn't be pregnant. If he hadn't got her pregnant then she would not have became ill and died. It was his entire fault and his stupid curiosity. He clung to Jack and refused to let go, despite the bitter wind rustling around them.

When Kieran came out of the living room to see where Ianto had gotten to, he was greeted by the sight of the two people he had called 'dad' holding onto each other as if they were afraid to let go. Silently he slipped back into the living room, taking the opportunity to slip 'Pirates of the Caribbean' into the DVD player so he could watch it.

On the doorstep of Ianto's apartment stood two men in each other's arms, taking comfort from each other and refusing to let go.

**A/N Please Review =) Much appreciated =D**


	10. Questions Answered

**A/N So this is the end. I am so sorry it took so long but hopefully this answers a few questions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Torchwood, unfortunately.**

**Enjoy!**

Jack woke and rolled over to watch Ianto sleeping, it always calmed him.

"You know it's rude to stare Jack." Ianto smiled before cocking one eye open to regard his lover. Jack laughed and leaned over for a kiss which Ianto eagerly returned. Jack growled in his throat before flipping them slightly so he was completely over Ianto and thoroughly exploring the inside of Ianto's mouth.

"Ianto can you…oh I'm sorry." Kieran garbled out as he entered the room and then left just as quickly. Ianto broke from the kiss and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'll make you a coffee." He threw over his shoulder as he left Jack in the bed staring after him.

Jack frowned as he started to dress. Ianto had acted weird all last night, barely kissing him and when he did it was only a fleeting kiss. It was like he wanted to distance himself from Jack and the man in question did not understand why. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Jack left Ianto's room and made his way towards the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I want to go home." The words were uttered quietly but the silence that followed was deafening. Every eye turned to Ianto. All of a sudden Ianto hated being part of the team which required full staff meetings.

"Okay." He replied, his voice raspy with suppressed emotion.

"Okay?" Kieran looked up at him. "You're letting me go?" Ianto nodded.

"It's what you want." Kieran stood form his chair and wrapped his arms around Ianto.

"Thank you." He whispered into Ianto's ear. Ianto nodded and pulled the boy closer.

The rest of the team watched, no one wanting to say anything to ruin the moment the two were sharing. Ianto pulled back from the hug and looked into Kieran's face, tears glistened in his eyes.

"Just spend one more night with me, one night…we'll do whatever you want but please wait until tomorrow and I promise I'll find a way to send you back." Kieran nodded.

"I guess I can do that." Kieran smiled before moving away. Ianto nodded before looking to Jack and walking out the room and into the cells.

"Meeting over." Jack said decisively. "Tosh, find readings similar to the ones that were apparent when Kieran came and see if we can replicate them," the Asian woman nodded before hurrying away, hiding her own tears. "Gwen, run around the hub and find anything belonging to Kieran and bag it up for him to take." Gwen nodded and left, glancing at Kieran before doing so. "Owen, play some video games with Kieran to amuse him."

"Oh yes!" Owen cried out. "What do you say Kieran…care to try and beat me at 'The House of the Dead?" Kieran smiled.

"I won't try, I'll succeed." Owen raised his eyebrows.

"Oh it's on." He cried before running from the room to his computer. Kieran went to follow but turned back at the door.

"Jack," He called, the man turned to look at him. "I don't want to hurt him, but I know what happens and my other dad needs me right now." Jack stared after him as Kieran disappeared. Then he shook his head and set off to find Ianto.

He found the man sitting against a wall in the cells of level seven. Sighing, he went and sat by him, rubbing his knee. Ianto grabbed his hand and linked their hands together, kissing Jack's knuckles and laying his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I love him Jack." He said after a few minutes silence.

"I know Yan, but he has to go back." He felt Ianto nod against his shoulder and kissed his hair.

"I know, I just wish it didn't hurt so much." Jack unlinked their fingers and wrapped his arms around Ianto who wrapped his own arms around Jack's waist. It was a few minutes before Jack felt the slim body in his arms rack with sobs which was when he pulled Ianto closer and vowed to himself to find Kieran in the future and beg to be involved in his life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day the team gathered out by the water tower and waited for Kieran and Ianto to show up. As if knowing they were required, Ianto's car pulled up and Kieran hopped out the front seat with Ianto following suit and stepping from the driver's side.

"You ready?" Ianto asked Kieran when they stood by the team. Kieran shook his head. Swallowing thickly, Kieran made his way to Tosh and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. Tosh, hugged him back just as tightly before stepping back to wipe her tears. Kieran also hugged Gwen briefly before stepping back to shake hands with Owen. Owen rolled his eyes and pulled Kieran into a hug also.

"What?" He asked his team when they broke apart to receive weird glances from the rest of the team. "He's the only one who can beat me at video games, of course I'm going to miss him." They all chuckled before Kieran hugged Jack who squeezed him tight before stepping back and clapping him on the shoulders.

"Good luck." He said shortly, though his eyes said a lot more. Kieran nodded and saluted him before Jack saluted back. Kieran turned around to face Ianto before throwing himself into the man's arms.

Ianto squeezed him tightly, reluctant to let go and lose his son. Kieran hugged him tightly, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

"I love you father." He whispered in Ianto's ear. Ianto squeezed him tighter before whispering "I love you too" back into Kieran's ear. After a while, they separated and Kieran stepped back to take the device from his bag that Gwen passed him.

"Don't worry about re-creating the rift, I can find my own way home." Kieran said as he looked to Tosh. He looked over the team once more before looking to Ianto. "Goodbye Father." He called before activating the machine and fading away.

"No!" Ianto cried and reached forwards but Jack pulled him back as Kieran disappeared. Ianto slumped in his arms when Kieran disappeared completely. "He's gone." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Jack said softly. Ianto cried out again before turning in Jack's arms to kiss him forcefully. Jack kissed him back just as strongly before pulling away to glance to the team. "Have the day off, I'm taking Ianto home." He said shortly before pulling Ianto over to the car and settling him into the passenger seat. As he pulled away, he looked back to the team briefly to see Gwen walking away and Owen placing his arm around Tosh's shoulders.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Jack got Ianto through the door, he found himself being pushed against it with a mouthful of Ianto. Growling, he kissed him back firmly and walked him back to Ianto's room. Toppling on the bed, Jack broke off the kiss to stare at Ianto.

"Please." Ianto called, holding out his hand. Jack felt his heart crack before taking the hand and kissing Ianto again. He kissed along Ianto's jaw line and down his neck, unbuttoning the younger man's shirt as he did so. Once the buttons were undone, Jack swept the shirt off Ianto, before taking his own off and lying along Ianto, aligning their bodies so Ianto could feel his erection pressing into his hip. Ianto growled before flipping them so Jack was below him and took a nipple into his mouth.

Jack cried out and buried a hand in Ianto's hair, urging him on and encouraging him. Ianto slipped a hand between them to palm Jack's erection through his trousers roughly before unzipping Jack's trousers. Jack cried out again when Ianto's hand closed around his aching cock, firmly and surely stroking him. Jack arched into the touch and Ianto raised his head to kiss him deeply.

"Can I…can I…?" He tried to choke out when he'd thoroughly kissed Jack. Jack smiled and nodded, knowing exactly what Ianto wanted. Arching again Jack gasped when Ianto squeezed his cock in appreciation.

Ianto stood from Jack's body and digested himself of his trousers, allowing Jack to openly appreciate him before reaching down and taking Jack's own trousers off. Reaching into the bed-side drawer, Ianto pulled out the tub of lubricant and unscrewed the lid to dip his fingers in the oily substance. Reaching down, he circled Jack's entrance, watching Jack carefully as he arched off the bed when Ianto pressed his finger in slightly. Grinning, Ianto pushed his finger in and rhythmically thrust it in and out before adding another one and another one. Jack bucked down on the fingers, drawing them even deeper into his body as he gasped for air.

Chuckling lowly, Ianto withdrew his fingers before reaching for a condom and tearing it open to slide it down the length of his cock. Coating it in lubricant, he placed Jack's legs on his shoulders and poised at the older man's entrance. He looked up at Jack, waiting for the nod.

"Slowly." Jack said softly before nodding. Ianto grinned before fully sheathing himself in one thrust. "Fuck Ianto, I said slo…" Jack lost his breath as Ianto pulled out to thrust in again "-ly"

It was after the fourth thrust that Jack realised what Ianto was doing, he was trying to make Jack feel the pain that he himself was feeling. Jack growled before raking his finger nails down Ianto's arms, leaving angry red marks in their wake. Ianto responded by thrusting in again and hitting Jack's prostrate making Jack scream. Anger was lost when Ianto succumbed to the tight heat around his cock and Jack thrust down with his hips, making sure Ianto hit his spot every time.

The pace set was a frantic one, as if the two men were trying to chase something that always seemed out of their reach. When their orgasms crashed over them, they both cried out together and Jack spurted his seed over his stomach, ignoring it's stickiness in favour of basking in the joy the orgasm gave to him. Ianto slumped on him before pulling out and removing the condom and throwing it into the waste bin.

He climbed into Jack's arms and kissed the chest below his cheek. Jack ran his hands through Ianto's hair, sending the man off to sleep despite it being late morning. Jack kissed Ianto's temple before settling down and joining his lover in the land of unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Ianto awoke, he was in his left side with Jack's arm draped over his waist. Rubbing the arm absent-mindedly, he spied the two bits of paper that he kept in his pocket peeking over the top of said pocket. Pulling the arm away, he reached for clean boxers before sliding into them and tucking the paper further into the pocket. Taking a breath, he looked back to Jack before smiling and leaving the room to put some coffee on.

Jack woke to find the bed empty but a smell of coffee drifting down the hall. Rolling his eyes he slipped into a pair of Ianto's boxers before leaving the room in search of Ianto. He found him in the living room, staring at the box set of 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and crying silently. Standing behind him, Jack wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck.

"Why did he go?" Ianto asked, voice hoarse from crying. Jack closed his eyes tight against his own tears before answering.

"He had to, this wasn't his place. It wasn't his time." Ianto turned in his arms.

"We could have made it so…his mother's dead Jack, he's got nothing to go back to, nothing."

"He's got nothing here either." Jack bit out.

"He's got me!" Ianto cried. "I love him, I'll care for him." Jack shook his head.

"He knows things Ianto, he couldn't stay here even if he wanted to, he's from the future…it's where he belongs." Ianto snorted.

"You're from the future Jack and you've got no problem staying." Jack sighed.

"It's different."

"Bullshit!" Ianto stepped back angrily. "It's the same! You had nothing left to live for and neither does he, you came here and found something to live for as did he…it's the same fucking thing Jack."

"No Ianto it's not. He has another father figure back where he comes." Ianto opened his mouth but Jack carried on. "That's what he went home for. He went home to be with his dad…he needed him so he returned. He can't be here and he knows that and he also realised that he doesn't need to be here, he doesn't want to be here." Ianto cried and punched Jack, flooring him with one blow. Jack looked up at Ianto, tonguing his split lip.

"Oh God Jack!" Ianto knelt down and examined the cut he'd made. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Jack shook his head before pressing his lips to Ianto's wincing at the pain. Pulling back he stood shakily and offered a hand to Ianto.

"It's okay, I've got worse from shaving." Both men smiled weakly at the remembrance of their first meeting. Ianto nodded knowing Jack didn't hold him completely responsible for punching him.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." He whispered. Jack smiled sadly.

"You keep living, live and enjoy life." Ianto shook his head.

"I can't." Jack cupped his face.

"You can and you will. Kieran would have wanted you to." At the mention of his son's name, Ianto looked up and was surprised to see the amount of love and respect shining in Jack's. He nodded determinedly and kissed Jack gently before Jack pushed for more pressure and Ianto realised the cut had healed itself. Moaning he placed a hand on the back of Jack's neck and added a pressure to the kiss, deepening it as he walked Jack back in the direction of the bedroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Six months later_

"Ianto DUCK!" Jack yelled. Ianto listened and dropped to the floor as a wedge of concrete flew above him. Ianto blew out the breath he'd unconsciously been holding and darted back up to see where everyone else was.

Gwen was crouching behind a broken wall regaining her breath, Owen was doing the same but further down the street, Tosh was crouching behind the SUV at the end of the street and Jack was making his way towards the enemy. Ianto swore when the alien that had caused all this sent Jack to the ground with a chunk of concrete.

Thirty minutes ago the rift had alerted them to an alien that could shape shift and was determined to take over Cardiff in time for its species to arrive once he set off the beacon. They had precisely twenty six minutes left until the beacon activated and the species arrived and they were no closer to achieving their goal of stopping the alien and disconnecting the beacon. Ianto swore again before coming from his cover and shooting constantly at the alien until he ran out of ammo. Ducking behind another wall, Ianto reloaded before setting off again.

He made it to the front steps of the building when the alien came out. It looked to Ianto as a normal man but when he looked closer, the man-alien was shimmering like a surface of water so Ianto shook his head and continued to shoot. The alien laughed when none of the bullets Ianto fired hit him but then Jack, Owen and Gwen were at his side and the alien fell.

Once he was on the ground, Tosh came running over and Jack gave orders to Owen and Tosh to clear it up. When they were all catching their breath, Ianto looked at the alien to see it aiming an arm at Gwen.

"Gwen!" He cried, throwing himself forwards to shield her. The alien's arm embedded itself in his back making Ianto cry out in pain as it twisted its arm and withdrew. Jack yelled and he and Owen pumped the alien with another load of bullets. The alien gargled and fell still but no one paid it any attention as they were all focusing on Ianto.

Jack knelt down and pulled Ianto's head into his lap. The others stepped back and Owen raced back to the SUV to fetch the med-kit. Ianto gasped in pain, and gripped Jack's arm to stop himself crying out. Defeated, he shook his head.

"Don't you dare." Jack growled. "Don't give up." Ianto smiled weakly.

"It's no use…this has…to happen." Jack frowned. "My…pocket has two…notes…entry 56 and…a letter…read them."

"No, you read them to me when we get you better."

"I'm not…going to Jack, this…is it."

"No…" Jack gasped, blinking furiously against the tears.

"Find Kieran, raise him…please?" Jack nodded and Ianto smiled before giving one last gasp of pain and went limp, a small smile still in place.

"Ianto?" Jack shook him, "Ianto? Ianto, please…don't leave me. Not now." Jack shook the form in his arms again but it just shook like a rag doll, completely lifeless. Jack bowed his head and let his tears fall, his shoulders shaking with the force of the sobs coming through his body. Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off violently and kissed Ianto's forehead. With a tricky bit of manoeuvring, Jack managed to stand with Ianto in his arms and made his way back to the SUV. Settling into the backseat, he kept Ianto in his lap and stroked his hair, tears still falling down his cheeks.

Back at the Hub, Jack once again carried Ianto's lifeless body and placed it in one of the white bags in one of the caskets in the morgue. Biting his lip, he placed a kiss on Ianto's non-responsive lips and let another tear fall. He reached into his own pocket and drew out the pocket watch he had bought for Ianto. _'For the man who keeps me running like clockwork' _was the inscription on the back and Jack shook his head at the missed opportunity of giving it to him as he slid it into Ianto's pocket. He bent so his lips were level with Ianto's ear.

"For you" he whispered before drawing back. Tears kept falling as he zipped up the bag, stole one last kiss from the man he loved and pushed the casket back into storage. The rest of the team kept their distance, having taken an unsaid hint from Jack when Tosh had passed him a cup of coffee and he had let it fall from his grip before walking into the morgue to sit with Ianto's body. They all heard his sobs and his cries of anguish, no matter how he tried to conceal them but, because he had tried to conceal them, they kept away and let him deal with his grief with Ianto…like he wanted.

When it had come to storing Ianto's things away, Jack had refused help from anyone else, spending days boxing Ianto's belongings up and sealing them in a locker. He told no one the code to the lock on the door, wanting to keep it to himself so only he could remain connected to Ianto; he was rarely selfish but this time he wanted to be. He didn't blame Gwen for Ianto's death, nor resentment towards her…he just didn't want to see her. He dismissed her with a month's holiday, paid of course, and she had taken it knowing Jack needed her to. Jack took down the last suit Ianto had worn, the one he had died in. Jack had stored him in the Armani suit he adored so much but couldn't bear to store the one he had last lived in. For a week Jack left it hanging in his quarters in the Hub and for a week he had spoken to the suit, telling it all the things he had never told Ianto. But the time had come to store it away, move on and keep living…as he had told Ianto that night six months ago. When Jack picked up the suit jacket, some paper rustled inside and he remembered the message Ianto had left him with. There were notes for him to read. Sitting on his bed with the suit, Jack extracted the two notes from the inside pocket and read them through, pain going through him once more.

_Diary Entry No. 56 _Jack's heart stopped but he took a deep breath and read on.

_Sometimes I wish Ianto never died. Most of the time I wish he didn't. Maybe then Jack wouldn't resent me so much and I would be able to enjoy being a mother instead of feeling like I'm going to remind Jack of everything he's lost. Life's not fair to Jack, I know that and he knows that but if this is the case why does he blame me? Does he even blame me? When Ianto came to me that night, I thought he was such a clever man – I knew he was a clever man…so why did he have to go and sacrifice himself for Gwen? I never liked that woman. _Jack let out a chuckle before reading on…

_How can I tell Jack I got pregnant by his dead lover? How could I tell him I did it so that part of Ianto remained in the world. That Ianto wanted to have children but couldn't with Jack so I did it for them. That I too loved part for Ianto and wanted to have something to remember him by? How could I tell him it was so that Jack would remember that there were good things in the world?_

_The thing is I think Jack knows. Even without me telling him I think he knows. I don't know how this is possible but I think he has an inkling of exactly what I'm going through. I just wish Ianto was here to explain to him that I'm not trying to trap him in a duty he can't escape…that I'm doing it all for Jack so that he can have something to look forward to. Something to love that is so much like Ianto that it will be almost like having the same thing. Almost. _

_Sometimes I wish Ianto never died. Most times I really wished he hadn't and the only times I do wish he died is so he can't see what a mess I made out of something that was supposed to be wonderful._

Jack's eyes welled up again. Ianto knew he was going to die. He knew he was going to die and he kept it form Jack. _"It has to happen"_ he had said…now Jack knew why. Pride flooded through him for a fleeting moment when he realised Ianto knew he was going to die and he wasn't afraid. Then the anger came. Why didn't he tell Jack? They told each other everything…well at least Jack thought they did. Clearly they did not! Jack would have stopped it, Kieran re-wrote the time lines and Jack could do that too, it wasn't impossible. Now he was all alone in the cruel world that required him to save it every day. Sometimes he wished he could also die, then at least he'd be with Ianto. Jack looked down to the remaining piece of paper and carefully unfolded it.

_**Jack, **_

_**This is what Kieran was showing me the day in the boardroom when you walked in**_

_**Ianto x**_

_My Dearest Kieran,_

_In order for you to be reading this, I must be gone – I am so sorry son. I want you to know that there was nothing you could do and I would have died eventually, just know that I am no longer in pain. As a mother, I have kept certain things from you that I was wrong to do. The most important thing I kept secret was your father's identity. _

_Your father was an extraordinary man. He was brave, handsome, clever and willing to do anything that helped another person. Your father was a Welshman by the name of Ianto Jones. I know you have heard that name because your dad has often spoken of him. _

_Ianto first came to me just over thirteen years ago. The machine he used that brought him here broke and I offered to fix it if he helped me in return. He agreed. This is how you came to be Kieran and I am so sorry I lied about it before. I had you so that one part of Ianto Jones remained in the world when he had gone and I do not regret it._

_I love you Kieran and I know he would too. Jack agreed to help me raise you and I know you view him as your dad. Please do not change this view as Jack loves you. However, I also want you to know your real father._

_In my chest there is a turquoise box and within that is a grey machine. It's copy of the one Ianto used. It will give you a trip back to a point in the past and one back here. Don't come and try to save me son, use it to see your father – as my dying wish. To activate, say "Ianto Jones 2009" while pressing the two circular buttons and it will take you there._

_My time with you Kieran has been my happiest and I am __**so**__ proud of you. One more wish, don't blame Jack; I asked him to keep the truth from you. I love you son and am so so proud of you._

_Love_

_Your Mother_

_xxx_

_**You see Jack, I could never tell you, and I could never burden you with the fact of my death. I've accepted it and I want you to too. Keep moving forward and keep saving the Earth – you have a Kieran to raise when you're older and he's quite the handful. Just remember, plenty of Pirates of the Caribbean and NO green peppers. **_

_**Farwell Cariad. **_

_**Ianto**_

_**xxx**_

_**P.S I love you. xx**_

Jack cried openly then and kissed the letter where Ianto had written the kisses on before looking at the suit.

"You always knew what you were doing you brilliant Welshman." He said softly before taking the suit and placing it in storage with a sad smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Seven years later_

Jack looked up as the Hub filled with a bright light. Standing swiftly he made his way out to the main area where he saw Kieran standing breathlessly at the bottom of the stairs. With a cry, Kieran hurtled up the stairs and threw himself into Jack's waiting arms. Jack pulled him tight and stroked his hair. After a while, Kieran pulled back and looked at Jack with bright eyes.

"I met him dad. I met Ianto and he was so cool." Jack smiled at Ianto being called 'cool' and ruffled his son's hair.

"That he was." He said softly. "Do you want to visit him?" He asked after a moment's pause. Kieran looked at him before nodded unsurely then he nodded firmly. Jack nodded shortly in reply and reached for his coat.

Strolling along the rows of stones, Jack felt his heart contract…he hadn't been here for a while.

"This is it" He whispered as they drew up to Ianto's grave.

_**Here Lies**_

_**Ianto Jones**_

_**1982 – 2009**_

_**Friend, Lover, Father**_

_**P.S I love you too.**_

Kieran ran his hands over the top of it.

"Hey father," he whispered. "You were so great. Don't worry about me, Jack's taking good care of me…just like he promised. You can go now…we're alright. Really."

Jack started when he felt the wind caress his cheek as a lover would and his eyes widened as he saw some dust form the outline of a man smiling before blowing away in the direction of the sky. Jack felt a sense of peace wash over him and he realised Ianto had gone, gone forever but instead of feeling sad, Jack just felt relaxed.

"Kieran." He called and beckoned the kid over. The boy came, smiling up at Jack; Jack felt his heart swell with love and slung his arm around the boy's shoulders. "How about we go learn some more about your father?" Kieran's eyes widened as he looked to the man he had come to call 'dad' and slid his arm around Jack's waist.

"No offense and everything but I've heard all your stories." Jack chuckled.

"17-05-09" He said as they began to walk away. "The date we had our food fight with Ianto and the code to his belongings in the Torchwood storage. So what do you say kiddo? Want to go learn some more about 'cool' Ianto?" Kieran smiled up at Jack.

"Sure Dad, I'd like that." Jack beamed down at him before looking to the sky with a smile that only one man had received. But that man had gone and no one would see him again, except maybe in his son…the boy who Jack knew would do Ianto proud.

**A/N So it's all over!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you to all my reviewers, alerters and favouriters :D**

**Please Review!**

**WickedTorchwoodFan**


End file.
